Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms and Moonlight
by Love's Black Moon
Summary: some things never change and love is one of them. kagome believes she isn't good enough and thinks sucide is the only way out. Sesshoumaru finds her and they begain a jorney that will take them through the hell that is thier past.
1. A Heart's Mournful Cry

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms and Moonlight

Chapter One

A Heart's Mournful Cry

(Thoughts are in _Italics_)

Somewhere deep in the forest, a tree made its crashing descent to the cold earth that had giving it life so long ago and was now taking that most precious gift back. A lone soul was around to hear the mournful cry the tree made as it lay dying on the forest floor.

His hair swayed behind him, almost a cape of watery moonlight trapped in the night, his stature could be read in just a glace. He was regal, master of what he considered his domain, but, most of all he was cold, utterly so. In a glace he could make the blood in your veins all but freeze. His eyes reminded the looker of molten gold, always shifting and changing with an intensity that any rarely saw, due to the lack of brave souls that dared look the Demon Lord of the West in the eyes.

As the Lord wondered the deer paths of his forest home, he caught the scent of violets in the air. Violets, it was her scent, Izayoi. The Lord could never forget her. Her face burned into his very soul. She was the human hime that his honorable father had fallen in love with after his Okaa-san had been murdered by a human wizard. Izayoi was a lovely creature, demure, fragile, and loving. It was no wonder his father had fallen for her.

Traveling down those secret paths in the forest brought back a wealth of memories for the Western Lord. He could almost hear her sweet voice calling out to Inuyasha as he played among the cherry blossom trees in his gardens. He had found her cradling the new born hanyou while she pushed sliver hair away from the face of her beloved as the rain washed away the blood on her hands. He would never forget the words she uttered then,

"You still hold the only gift I was able to give you….my heart…..but you gave me a greater one….a way for you to live on…..through your sons…."

With that she kissed his lips, weeping silent tears all the while. He had approached her then, trying to comfort her in best way he knew how he said,

"Come, I will take you to the Palace of the West, you will be safe there."

She nodded and cradled the baby closer as they made their way west.

His nostalgia was interrupted by yet another scent floating through the trees. Vanilla and cherry blossoms with pure power as a sweet undercurrent to it. This scent was more recent, it was his brother's miko. If Izayoi was demure, this human was spirited and fiery. She had managed to break his armor twice and convince him to work with his brother to end the threat that Sounga had brought to the land. She captured his attention when she had protected Rin before herself. Her selflessness was as frustrating as it was endearing. He had no idea how Inuyasha could not see what was right in front of his noise. She was more then that wench of a miko, Kikyou, could ever hope to be.

The Western Lord was brought out of his musings by a sound in the distance. It sounded as if someone had just fallen out of a very high tree. This piped the Lord's curiosity. He made his way toward the sound only to discover Inuyasha in a foot deep carter, with him mumbling something about damnable women and there prying into his affairs. Then he looked around the small camp to see what the trouble is. Both mikos are in the same camp. He could smell the miko Kikyou, that of grave soil and ashes. The other miko, he could not remember her name, smelled of the vanilla, cherry blossoms and power, she was currently being told by Kikyou that she was no longer needed to hunt the shards with Inuyasha that it was her job as protector of the Shikon no Tama to collect the shards and restore the jewel. It seemed all the fight left the girl as Kikyou continued to list her many mistakes but one stuck her harder then any.

"Kagome, Inuyasha does not love you. He can never love you. You are but a shadow of me. I am his true love."

Kikyou's words seemed to strangle the seemingly helpless girl. Tears made salty paths down her cheeks and without a word she turned and fled into the forest. He watched a few more moments as Inuyasha pulled himself out of his carter and his ears hanging low as he walked over to Kikyou and took her by the hand.

Sesshomaru had seen enough, and as he stepped into the clearing, he made his opinion known.

"I thought I taught you to treat women better and I would have thought your taste in them would be better as well, little brother. But I can clearly see that I have overestimated you."

Inuyasha had tetsusaiga out in a single breath.

"It is none of your business, Sesshomaru. She still belongs to me."

Sesshomaru was tempted to laugh in his brother's face, but none of that showed on his cold face.

"As usual little brother, you are wrong. You already have an alpha female, therefore, I claim under Inu Law that as the elder brother and Lord of the Western Lands, that she is under my protection now and as such, no longer tied to your pathetic pack."

With that Sesshomaru turned to leave, but something pulled on his pants leg. He looked down and there was a small kitsune looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, can I come with you. I don't want to leave my Okaa-san. She is all I have left…."

Tears welled up in the kitsune's eyes. Sesshomaru had no idea why he was being so compassionate today, but was never one to question his instincts and they were all but yelling at him to protect this girl form any further abuse from his insensitive hanyou brother and if the kit called her okaa-san then that must mean that she viewed him as a son and he was sure that she would be most unhappy if he were to leave the kit with such untrustworthy people. Without another word he held his only hand out to the kit. The kit hesitantly took his hand. Sesshomaru then lifted him onto his shoulder, but not without a parting word from the annoying hanyou.

"Shippo where the fuck do you think you are going!"

Shippo said nothing as Sesshomaru kept walking away into the forest. They could hear the hanyou still bellowing his displeasure to the silent woods.

Sesshomaru was following the scent of tears, and then he noticed the metallic scent of blood. She was injured, bleeding fairly badly. He did not notice any sticks on the way that could have done that much damage even to soft human skin. He increased his speed.

He found her propped against a tree, her wrist cut nearly to the bone, her life's blood flowing into the greedy earth as she softly whispered to someone and no one all,

"I guess I really am useless. He has Kikyou now, and I have no one……how funny fate is…"

Sesshomaru put the kit on the ground next to him and said softly,

"Do not worry, I will save her. But I do not think that she would want you to see her like this. Stay here and do not make a sound."

Somewhere deep in his soul he knew that he could not let her die, even if he brought her back with tensaiga, he knew in his soul that it would tear him apart to watch the light go out in those beautiful blue eyes. He walked over to her and kneeled down quietly. He took her pulse at the neck. It was weak but still there. He then picked up her wrist and began to lick the blood away; at this point he was very glad of the inu-yokai healing ability in their saliva, her blood was like nectar to his yokaoi senses it was pure and very powerful but he decided to think on that later . It was not long before her wrist was healed with only a tiny red scar that would soon fade. It was then that he noticed the dagger lying innocently in her hand with blood dripping off the edge of the blade. The Western Lord sighed and started to pick Kagome off the ground when she stirred a little, he bent down to hear the whispered words,

"Am I really….just a shadow?"

Sesshomaru was at a loose for any comforting words. But his hand had the strange urge to stoke her cheek, so he gently stoked her cheek with the pads of his fingers. Her eyes fluttered open giving him a blessed view of those lovely blue eyes; they looked so lost to him.

"Miko."

He hoped his voice would bring her round a little more. He was right her gaze snapped to his. She breathed his name,

"Sesshomaru…."

He stared into her eyes, the question there was unmistakable.

"Why would you spill your blood over a hanyou that would choose a dead miko over someone with a beating heart?"

Kagome looked away, his eyes were to instance for her. She felt like he was accusing her of giving up, but wasn't that what she did? Giving up on life just because someone didn't love her back?

"I thought he loved me……but I should have known that Kikyou was the only he could ever love."

Kagome then turned her eyes back to Sesshomaru's golden depths. Kagome's eyes started to close again, but this time with exhaustion. Sesshomaru sighed and slipped his only arm under her legs, and brought his tail around her small frame.

"Miko, I will take you to the Palace of the West. The hanyou will not bother you there, and your son will stay as well."

His only reply was the sound of the miko's soft breathing. Shippo then bounded onto his shoulder and touched his okaa-san face with his hand.

"Will she be alright, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru was hesitant to answer the kit's question.

"I do not know. She has lost her will to live. But I do believe that with a little encouragement she will see that she has much to live for."

Shippo nodded and touched his mother's cheek one more time.

"Don't leave me Okaa-san……I still need you…."

Sesshomaru formed his cloud and took into the air with memories of his own troubled childhood flirting around his normally clam mind.

**Flashback **(I want to give as much background on fluffy-sama as possible. Most of the fanfics I read are all about present and future and a little past. I want to give reasons as to why fluffy-sama acts the way he does)

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san! Look! I found this flower growing in the gardens. It looks just like your eyes Okaa-san."

A five year old Sesshomaru held up a most unusual flower, it was the color of the sunset, all oranges, pinks and purples. Just like his mother's eyes. Her hair was silver like his father's; she was beautiful here among the flowers of the gardens and just as frail. But her eyes still held a fierce glow to them as if she held back death with a glare.

"Sessho, what a lovely flower, let us make it grow here forever. It shall be our little secret."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stuck his thumb in his mouth. He loved to watch his mother use her powers. He watched as she whispers words of encouragement to the flower. He marveled at how the flower started to grow roots. Then her sunset orbs turned to him,

"Please dig me a place for the flower, Sessho."

Sesshomaru did as he mother asked him. How he loved to feel the cool earth in his hands. He had inherited his mother's ability to use acids and make things grow. Through she had told him to never tell his father of his ability to grow things. She had said his honorable father would find that talent weak in a male. So he never told anyone and only used his secret power in front of his mother or when he was alone.

He watched as his mother set the flower in the earth and covered the roots gently as one would cover a new born child. Then he was amazed as many more of the flowers started to grow around the cherry blossom tree she had been sitting under. She smiled as her work took hold in the earth and then she held her arms out for her son. Sesshomaru jumped into his mother's waiting arms. He felt her stork his hair as she whispered softly.

"This is our secret, Sessho. But, I want you to only give these flowers to the women you love, because if you give them to any other women they will all wither and die."

Sesshomaru nodded against his mother's shoulder.

"Okay, Okaa-san."

Sesshomaru's mother then smiled and held her son out from her and begins to spin around. That was the last time he had seen his mother alive. That night she was murdered by a human wizard that had fallen madly in love with her. His final words were,

"If I can not have her no one will."

Sesshomaru had been so enraged that he himself had taken the man's head. His father was never the same after that. He became cold and hid all his emotions behind an indifferent mask. His father pushed him ruthlessly to become stronger. He made him study everything form tactics of war to dancing. By the time he was 13 he could play four different instruments and he had defeated five grand masters in the art of the sword. He was trained never to show any weakness. He was to be the Taiyokai if his father was ever to die. He was to carry on his honorable father's great legacy. Sesshomaru never knew the joys of being a child after his mother died. He was but an heir to the lordship, which is until Izayoi had gained his father's attention.

He was grateful to her, she was the reason that at least for a few moments his father saw him as more then just an heir, he saw him as his son. But the damage had already been done. Years of neglect had taken there toll on the once carefree boy. He had been forced to grow up to soon. His emotions locked away in an icy heart. His father's last words to him echoed in his ears.

"Do you have something to protect?"

**End Flashback **(I know, a little overboard but what can I say, I love to think fluffy had something really terrible happen to him as a kid. Just seems to be a damn good reason for him to act like he does)

At that time he had scuffed at his father. But now he was not so sure as he looked at the miko in his arm. Then Rin invaded his thoughts. She was like a daughter to him, through he would never admit that. He would never let harm come to her. Even if she did insist that he let her braid flowers into his hair when he would take her to play in his private garden.

With those thoughts in mind he landed in said garden. He did not need his nosey court knowing about the miko just yet, the scandalous rumors would rage around the land and he did not need some power hungry manic to come parading up to gate demanding that he hand over the rule of the western lands to him. Though the idea of ripping said power hungry manic to pieces was a tempting idea.

He walked into his private chamber and then through another door to the left of main doors. Theses are his private hot springs. Shippo jumped off his shoulder as he entered the bathing area.

"Do you want me to help you Sesshomaru-sama? I can wash her hair while you go get her some fresh clothing…."

Shippo looked at the ground for a moment.

"That is a wise idea, Shippo wasn't it?"

Shippo nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and begin the task of undressing the unconscious miko. Her strange grab proved to be stained beyond hope so with the help of his acid he quickly disposed of the offensive clothing. He then proceeded to the next step in taking care of the injured miko, washing her. He was loathing doing it, but he had no alternative. If he handed the task over to one of the female servants the gossip would spread like wildfire. So with a small sigh he took off his horai and placed himself and the miko in the warm water. The Lord of the West was surprised to find that the miko had a few scars; the one on her side was special interest to him. He had heard rumors that she had carried the Shikon-no-tama in her body before it was forcefully removed.

'_I wonder if it is true. The shape and size of this scar is almost the same._'

He continued to wash her and discover more scars. Like crescent shaped scars on her shoulders and some near her ribs. Though the most interesting by far were the ones under her hairline on the back of her neck.

'_Did I leave these? I remember slamming her into a tree and the smell of blood after, but I never thought I injured her that greatly_.'

He lifted her hair and smelt her skin where the claw makes where. He could smell the slight leavings of his poisons in the marks. It was his way of being sure he had the right couplet. It would never wash away or fade and is only detectable to him.

'_She must hate me for theses and because of my half brother, there is no telling what he has told her_.'

He gently laded her beside the pool of warm water and made his way over to the door.

"Shippo, I will return with clothing for the Miko and yourself."

Shippo nodded and went to sit beside his adopted mother. He pushed stands of hair away from her face whispering

"Please be okay mommy….I need you…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as memories of his mother surfaced. He shook the thoughts away as he went into a long forgotten part of the palace, the Mistress of the Western Lands quarters. He could almost smell his mother's scent; it was the scent of rain on the wind and roses. He went over to the closet and picked up a box with a crescent moon with cherry blossom petals floating across the top. He lifted the lid and found a silver and black kimono with cherry blossom petals floating from the right shoulder all the way down to the bottom.

'_This will look enchanting on her. Mother would like that I let someone of such power wear her clothing. She always loved collecting them_.'

He picked up the box and went into his own room and collected another box, one of his kimonos from when he was just a pup. Then he made his way back to the hot springs.

The scene he found in the hot springs was truly endearing. The little kitsune brushing his mother's hair so it fanned out behind her. Sesshoumaru walked over to the kitsune and knelt down.

"Here, Shippo. These are cloths from when I was a pup. They should fit you."

Shippo nodded and proceeded to make his way into the hot springs. Sesshoumaru then picked up the naked miko and began putting the kimono on her. She was lovely. The black brought out her pale skin and he was sure the sliver would bring her eyes out. Her long black hair was silk in his hand. How he wished for the other one back so he could touch her skin as well. The Western Lord let a small sigh escape his lips.

'_Rin is making me soft. But I would not change it_.'

He then picked the sleeping miko up and made his way to the room nearest his. That being his excuse to himself as so he could keep an eye on her, but he was truly loath to letting her out of his sight. He did not want a repeat performance of tonight.

He pulled the covers down and laid the sleeping miko on the bed. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Then made his way back to the hot spring so he could inform the kit of where his mother was.

"Shippo your mother is in the room next to mine. I would like if you would stay with her and inform me the moment she awakens. I would like to speak to her of my daughter Rin and the arrangements for you both."

Shippo nodded as he tried to tie the obi. A small chuckle could be heard from the western lord. Shippo looked around and so no else so it must have been Sesshoumaru.

"What? Kagome always helped me get dressed."

Sesshoumaru nodded and bent to one knee in front of the kit. As he reached his clawed hand out to the kit, he saw him flinch slightly and smelt the fear on him.

"Do not be frightened, little one. Why would I go though the trouble of helping your mother, if I intended to harm you?"

Shippo thought on this a moment and blushed slightly when it dawned him.

"I did not mean to dishonor you Sesshoumaru-sama; it is just that Inuyasha would always smack me on the head or tells me I was stupid…."

Sesshoumaru nodded and reached once again to help the kit with his obi.

"My brother lacks discipline and manners. He is nothing more then mutt and half breed, though he has much potential he fails to realize he needs training to reach his maximum in battle and life."

Shippo was at a loose for words. Sesshoumaru had just almost complimented his brother who everyone knew he hated. He then noticed that his obi was tied perfectly without his knowing it. There was a hint of a smile on the Western Lord's face as he watched the surprised face the kit made.

"I may only have one arm but I will never let it stop me from doing things for myself."

Shippo nodded and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and asked a question he was dying to know the answer to.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what ever happened to the little girl that used to follow you around?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at this.

"You mean my ward, Rin. She is still here, I do not allow her to accompany me anymore, and I would be very displeased if anything were to happen to her."

Shippo smiled.

"Could I play with her tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to lead the kit to where his mother was sleeping peacefully. Shippo curled up beside his mother and was asleep within a few moments.

Sesshoumaru let a ghost of a smile slip onto his face. Then he went to his own room to find, Rin curled up among the pillows of his bed. He shifted her to one side and took off his horai and slipped into bed as well. He could smell the miko's scent. He wondered at the combination of the three scents. But soon the sweet scent scattered all thoughts from his weary mind and he was asleep within moments as well.


	2. Lost Within A Dream

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms and Moonlight

Chapter Two

Lost within a Dream

**(Thoughts are in _Italics_)**

Kagome's thoughts paced within her head. She was lost among them; it was like trying to swim through blood. Her thoughts were thick with sorrow and pain. She heard voices in her mind telling her not to give up, that she had many things to live for, but she shut those voices out, wanting to drown in self pity. How she hated her self right now. Her mind kept telling her that she was nothing more then shadow of Kikyou.

'_Inuyasha…_'

That name kept repeating it's self in her mind, louder and louder until a whimper was pulled from her throat. How she hated herself. She wanted to die, to truly give up the rat race. She curled into a little ball on the big bed she was given. Tears fell like rain drops from her eyes. She could not muster the strength to so much as push the covers off her body. Slowly and almost painfully she opened her large blue orbs to find Shippo curled up beside her just as he would do when camping. As she gazed at the sleeping child something pulled her heart toward him. Here was her reason to live. She had to protect him and raise him as her own. He had no one to love him if she was to die. What had she been thinking in the forest? How could she have even thought that Inuyasha would take care of him if she were to die? The last bloody thoughts fled with the light of that motherly thought.

Kagome groaned as she moved her wrist. Pain shot up her arm and into head, but when she looked down there was only a small red scare where she was sure she had sliced to the bone in her wrist. She was at a lose for how it could of healed so quickly.

"Wait, I'm in a bed….."

"How did I get in a bed….and in such a lovely kimono?"

It was morning; the watery sunlight was peeking from under her window. As she took in the lovely room, a memory came into her mind slowly. Long moonlight colored hair, gold intense eyes, and a cold deep baritone voice asking her why she would spill her blood over one who chooses the dead over the living.

"Sesshoumaru….he…he…saved me…but why?"

Kagome shakes her head as thoughts of Sesshoumaru trading her for Tetsagia rushed to the forefront of her mind. He was too honorable for that. She had to know. So with careful movements so she would not wake her sleeping kit, she slid off the edge of the bed and straightens her kimono. It had long flowing sleeves and the most beautiful embroidery, the cherry blossom petals seemed to really float across the silver and black fabric. It made her feel the feel the part of a hime. She smoothed the silk out one more time and made her way to the door of the room.

As she opened the door and stepped out she hit something solid. Her thoughts scattered as a strong arm warped around her waist to keep her from meeting the floor in a most unkind fashion. Then she hears his cold voice again,

"Miko, why are you up at such an hour?"

Kagome's brain wouldn't work; she just kept thinking how nice his arm felt around her waist. She tried to push those thoughts away as she looked up into his eyes, but that was a mistake in it's self.

'_His eyes are so much like…Inuyasha's…._'

Tears started to fall from her eyes again. Here she was being a crybaby in fount of Sesshoumaru no less. She pushed away from his chest and lowered her head.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru was confused at her behavior. First she was crying then she was apologizing about crying. Humans are strange things.

"Miko, there is no need to apologize. Accidents do happen. Now as to the reason why you are up so early after losing so much blood that has yet to be answered."

Kagome bit her lip and decided to just spit it out. She really had no other choice. This is Sesshoumaru after all.

"Well, I was wondering why you would save me, after all the times you have tried to kill me as well as bring my son along. It makes no sense to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked off down the hall.

"Would you walk with me, Miko? Rin is not usually up at this time, and she also lacks the ability to understand matters that this Sesshoumaru would like a female option on."

Kagome was at a loose. The feared Demon Lord of the West was asking her to give her option on things and also admitting he did not know everything. She felt like feeling his forehead to see if he had tempter or something.

"I would be most honored."

She added a slight bow as she said this. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her politeness. He would have thought that living around the hanyou would have rubbed off on her. Sesshoumaru held out his arm for her to take.

Kagome looked at him as if he had grown another head. Then without so much as flicker of emotion, he lifted her arm and tucked it gently into his. Kagome was yet again stuck dumb at the demon lord's behavior. He was a gentleman as well? She looked up at his face. He seemed calm enough to her. What happened to the cruel Tetsagia seeking Sesshoumaru, which always tried to kill her? She sighed a little, as she decided that trying to figure out the Inu-brothers was like trying to figure out why all rivers but one ran north to south.

Sesshoumaru looked over as she sighed, gold meet blue in a crashing wave.

"Why do you sigh, Miko?"

Kagome was brought out of her musing by this.

"Oh, because I was just wondering how you and Inuyasha can be so much alike and so different too…"

Kagome slapped her hands over her mouth as she said this.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to compare you to him!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her behavior. Kagome had lowered her head in a bow but when she heard his chuckle she snapped her head up.

"You're laughing at me!"

Kagome almost screeched this. Sesshoumaru growled as her tone hit a note that his demon hears didn't like in the least. Kagome kept her eyes on him as his growl died down.

"Miko, refine from such noises or I shall be forced to remove your vocal cords."

Kagome held her hands over her throat as he said this and she also let her tempter get the better of her.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Sesshoumaru growled and placed his one arm beside her head.

"You would do well to remember who it was that saved your worthless life, Miko."

His voice was fierce in its coldness. Kagome glared up at him completely fearless as her rage coursed though her veins.

"Go ahead! Cut my throat or melt me away with your acid. I didn't ask your arrogant ass to save me!"

Sesshoumaru could feel her miko powers spike as her anger grew. He had to defuse her somehow and he knew just what to say.

"And what about your kit? How would he feel if he found you lying in a pool of your own blood and bile?"

The fire left her eyes the instance the word "kit" left his mouth. Her aura then subsided back to the almost nonexistent one he felt earlier and that in it's self was a feat. Kagome looked to the ground and then back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome bowed low her hair creating a curtain around her face. Sesshoumaru was tempted to sigh at her strange behavior.

"It was a misunderstanding. But do not raise your voice to this Sesshoumaru again. I am not the hanyou; my hearing is much more sensitive."

Kagome snapped her head up as he said the word "misunderstanding". She also blushed as she finally understood what had made him so upset.

"I am sorry…"

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes.

"There is no reason to apologize again. The matter has been settled."

Kagome could not believe that Sesshoumaru had just threatened her, and then said it was misunderstand. Kagome wanted to go hide under bed. She wanted to know why she always got stuck looking like the baka when it came to trying to be brave.

Kagome barely noticed as Sesshoumaru took her arm once again and started to lead her down the halls once again. Sesshoumaru was also captured in his own thoughts.

'_Why does she bring out this gentle side of me? Rin is the only female that I normally treat with any from of kindness, but she is a child, a loving child but a child none the less. This miko brings out another from of kindness in me._'

Sesshoumaru had wanted to walk through the gardens. He was sure the miko would be like Rin and take to them with great joy. As they made there way through the many twists and turns of his castle, paintings decorated the walls in places, in others lovely stain glass windows. If Kagome had taken this in and thought about it, she would have realized that Sesshoumaru was a great admirer of beauty. But she was still to warped up in thoughts of Inuyasha to be concerned with the scenery.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the main garden with a little more then a thought. The early morning sun crowned both of them with a halo of light. Kagome closed her eyes as the bright light hit her eyes and was brought out of her musings to see one of the loveliest gardens she had ever seen in her short life. There were koi ponds and Japanese maple trees and some of the loveliest cherry blossom trees and day lilies. Kagome smiled as she took her arm out of Sesshoumaru's and pulled up the bottom of her kimono and walked over to the nearest koi pond. She loved fish, and fan tailed koi happened to be her favorite. Kagome kneeled down next to the pond heedless of the dirt getting on her kimono. She smiled as the koi came to the surface looking for food. There were gold, silver and speckled. She dipped her fingers into the water and marveled at the gentle way the koi nipped at her fingers. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as a brilliant smile lit up her face. She looked so young then to him, like she had never known hardship. Sesshoumaru then knelt down beside her as her eyes followed him.

Kagome watched the graceful way Sesshoumaru knelt beside her. She envied him at that moment. He was more graceful then any girl she knew. His hair looked like liquid silver in the early morning light. His eyes were the most interesting part about him. Inuyasha eyes were always confused and needy, Sesshoumaru's eyes, they were the eyes of man who knew what he wanted and would do what was necessary to obtain that goal, whether that goal be getting some lord to submit to his rule or a child to eat their vegetables. Kagome grinned at that thought.

'_I bet it is great to watch him make Rin eat her vegetables._'

Sesshoumaru watched the way the emotions played over her face. That is what he secretly admired about her. Sesshoumaru let his mask slip a little as he watched her play with the koi.

"Do you like koi?"

Kagome smiled up at him, that brilliant smile and sighed,

"Oh yes, especially the silver fan tails. They look like underwater dancers."

Sesshoumaru watched as a whimsical look came over her features. He fingers skimmed over the water making small circles, Sesshoumaru noticed how the ripples pulsed in time with her aura. Then he looked to the koi, the silver was what appeared to be dancing with the speckled, and the gold danced with a silver.

'_I wonder if she even knows what she is doing. It doesn't seem so._'

Sesshoumaru watched as she shook her head as she seemed to wake up from a dream.

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out there…."

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly; this apologizing for every little thing must stop.

"Miko, must you apologize for every little thing?"

Kagome glared up a Sesshoumaru.

"I was just being polite; I know I hate it when I think someone is ignoring me."

Sesshoumaru wanted very badly to roll his eyes,

"This Sesshoumaru did not think he was being ignored. You were caught up in your own thoughts. I did not wish to disturb you."

Kagome blushed yet again.

'_How does he do that! It isn't fair! It is like he is reading my mind or something._'

"Thank you…."

Kagome whispered those words. Sesshoumaru heard them all the same.

"Come; let me show you the rest of the gardens. Though you are as enchanted with the fish as Rin is with flowers."

Kagome smiled up at him again. He then held out his only hand to her. She took it this time. Her hand was so small in his large one. She marveled at the way he carefully kept his claws from cutting her.

'_Maybe, he isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._'

They continued their walk of the main garden. It was a lovely place, but it lacked something to Kagome. A personal touch.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may….Why does it feel like this garden lacks a personal touch…?"

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at that observation.

"I do not deem this garden worth my time. But if you like I will show my mother's garden this evening after dinner."

Kagome smiled at him.

"I would be honored."

Sesshoumaru wish he had his other hand so he could touch the one hold his arm right now.

'_She is so caring of others. She will make a wonderful mother for the kit, and maybe I can get her to stay as Rin's nanny._'

Kagome smiled as she looked at the garden, it was clam and well kept, but not so that it looked as if it were manmade or demonmade. Then she started to think on the fight with Sesshoumaru that had resulted in the lose of his arm.

'_He could have killed Inuyasha then. Why didn't he?_'

Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru and noticed that he had a faraway look in his eye.

'_I wonder what he is thinking?_'

**Flashback**

"Izayoi stay back! He won't know who you are!"

The guard holding Izayoi watched as Sesshoumaru had a fully transformed Inuyasha by the neck and Inuyasha ripping has his arm with his claws. Izayoi was fighting his hold on her screaming crying.

"Sesshoumaru please don't kill him! He doesn't know how to control it! Give him time!"

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Izayoi. That gave Inuyasha a moment to swap at his brother's face causing him to drop the raging hanyou. Inuyasha's instincts told him to protect his mother, but he was not in control. He slashed at the guard holding his mother but he also hit Izayoi. She fell to the ground like a crumpled flower. Sesshoumaru watched in slow motion as Inuyasha tore apart the guard. Sesshoumaru was lighting fast as he pressed the pressure point on Inuyasha's shoulder to make him fall asleep. He then kneeled down beside Izayoi, he face going ashen she spoke,

"Sesshou…..please…..don't tell him…..he is only a child. Sesshou please….."

Sesshoumaru nodded his consent that he would not tell his brother that it was he that killed his own mother. Sesshoumaru watched as Izayoi faded, Tensaiga would not bring her back. Sesshoumaru watched as her blood ran into the nearby koi pond. Jakken came running out of the castle to see what had transpired.

As Jakken reached the scene Inuyasha was waking up. He looked to see Sesshoumaru standing over his dead mother sword drown.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! WHY! YOU BASTARD! WHY?"

Sesshoumaru turned dead eyes on his brother.

"She was of no more use."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to his brother but knew the hanyou would try to take revenge for his mother. Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha by the throat as he came flawing at his back tears streaming down the hanyou's face. Inuyasha gasped out theses words though grip on his neck.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru though Inuyasha into the waiting arms of two high ranking guards.

"Take him to the edge of the Western territory. He is forever exiled."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to his brother and started to walk back into the castle as he heard Inuyasha scream,

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky that was suddenly very dark and whispered,

"I know brother…."

With that Inuyasha was exiled to the very outer edges of western territory, where he met Kikyou and found out about the Shikon-no-tama.

**End Flashback** (I am so evil….pets her fluffy plushie)

Sesshoumaru had guided them to the shrine he had made himself for Izayoi. It was lovely, like her. Violets perfumed the early morning air as a beautiful koi pond full of blood red koi rested within the embrace of the ivy and cherry blossom trees.


	3. Evil Can Be So Good

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms and Moonlight

Chapter Three

Evil Can Be So Good

**(Thoughts are in _Italics_)**

Author's note: This chapter may contain some very controversial scenes. A warning to those who are easily offended. Lemons well be in this chapter as well. And I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast, though I would love to at least touch Sesshou….-all dreamy eyed- Well on with the story.

Naraku smiled, that was never a good thing. Kanna's mirror showed the scene between Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, and then Sesshoumaru.

'_Lovely, they are together now. I can have them both, and the rest of the jewel. How Perfect…_'

Naraku waved Kanna away as he decided he needed a dip in the hot springs. He picked himself up off his many pillows and pulled a robe around himself with practiced ease. His movements reminded the more primal side of a predator reading himself for the hunt Graceful lazy strides carried him to the hot spring. The steam rising in wisps of white, which could be mistaken for the incenses of some ancient, alter of sacrifice. He dropped his rode on a bench and made his way into the warm water. Naraku's blood red eyes took in the springs. The springs were empty save for one lone female.

'_Must be my lucky day…_'

**Lemon(if you do no want to read this skip to where is says End Lemon)**

Naraku made his way over the female. She didn't even notice him till it was too late. Fear was written over her whole body. Naraku smiled at this. How he loved the scent of fear. He reached out and touched her cheek. She had fair skin, and doe brown eyes, and chestnut colored hair. She whimpers.

"Please no, Naraku-sama... I didn't know…"

Naraku's smile grew even more wicked.

"But you must be punished. But don't worry…It will only hurt for a moment."

Naraku let his hand roam down to her shoulder. She whimpers again.

"Please no my Lord…"

Naraku bends his head down licks the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"What's your name?"

It wasn't really a question.

"Janna, my lord…"

Naraku smiled to himself as he kissed down to her shoulder.

"Janna, is it really so bad to have your lord think you are worthy of his attentions?"

Janna shook her head.

"No, My lord…"

Naraku then turned her so he could look in her eyes. He smiled a most wicked smile before he took one of his claws and ran it down the side of her neck.

"Now bleed for me, Janna…"

Janna whimpered, shivered as Naraku licked up the blood that was flowing down her neck.

"You will be my sweet, Kagome for now…"

Janna whimpered again as Naraku picked her up and placed her on the edge of the hot spring. Even though she was looking down at him, she still felt small and tiny, like a mouse in a cat's mouth. Naraku pushed her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thighs. Then she felt his tongue graze her most secret area. She shivered. Naraku smirked and then bit down hard on one of the lips. She screamed. Naraku lapped up the blood as he held her legs apart.

"Scream again my Kagome, Scream again."

Janna did. Her mind was lost to all things but the smell of his lust and the evil in his eyes. Naraku then climbed onto the edge of the hot springs as well. His shaft ready to take the girl that is broken and bleeding before him. He drove into her hard, shattering her innocents. She screamed again. Naraku's red eyes were all that she could see. She screamed and screamed until she could scream no more. Then and only then did the endless pounding stop. She looked into the cursed red eyes. His lust sated, but not the blood lust. She could see her death in his eyes. She shuttered as his claws ripped open her throat. Blood ran down into the hot springs tinting the water red. Naraku slipped back into the water with a lazy grin on his face as Janna's lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling.

Naraku finished his soak and ordered a servant to clean up the mess.

**End Lemon**

As Naraku made his way back to his room, Kanna came up to him. She said nothing, just held up her mirror. Her mirror showed Kagome and Sesshoumaru walking through the main garden at the Place of the Raising Moon. Naraku noticed how their arms were linked and how Sesshoumaru seemed to be slightly protective of the girl.

'_Things are moving more quickly then anticipated, but it could work to my advantage._'

"Show me Kikyou and Inuyasha."

Kanna nodded her head and the scene in the mirror now showed Inuyasha screaming at Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha bellows at Miroku.

"I Don't Care, I want her back."

Miroku shook his head and looked over to Sango with a pleading look.

"Inuyasha, I do not think it wise. You are exiled from the Western Lands remember?"

A low growl was admitted from the throat of the angry hanyou. Miroku took a step back.

"Inuyasha, please, I meant no harm."

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed the lecher by the back of his robes and pulled him into the forest.

"What do you think you are doing, Miroku? Inuyasha will kill you and not think twice about with Kagome gone."

Miroku nodded.

"I know, but I am worried about Lady Kagome's safety. It is said that Sesshoumaru is the one that killed Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother."

Sango nodded, she had heard the story. The brother got into a horrible fight and Sesshoumaru killed Izayoi in front of him saying she was of no more use and then he exiled Inuyasha. Sango sighed.

"I agree. Let us leave Inuyasha here with Kikyou and go by ourselves. We will have a much easier time if you go by ourselves."

Miroku nodded and he and Sango started to make their way to the Palace of the Raising Moon.

Inuyasha was still mopping and groaning about Kagome being taken to Kikyou.

"She was to be mine."

Kikyou decided it best to stay quite.

"He promised that he could return you to me in her body if only I give him the completed jewel."

Kikyou looked off to the west. She knew where the rest of her soul was.

Authors Note: I know it is really short, but I want to keep the two parties apart for now. You will see why later. Please review and tell me what you think. I need the reviews to keep going. I know sad, but I like to know what people think and if I think no one is interested I will just quite writing. So please review if you want me to continue.


	4. A Day With Destiny

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms, and Moonlight

Chapter Four

A Day with Destiny

**(Thoughts are in _Italics_)**

Kagome was awestruck at the beauty of the shrine before her. The most amazing thing was the care that was taken of this small corner of the garden. No weeds were present to choke the delicate violets. The koi seemed to shine with health and the trees neatly taught to hold their branches high so people could sit under their shade on the grassy noels.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. His eyes held pain.

"Sesshoumaru….."

Kagome had all but forgotten to use his honor suffice. The pain in his eyes was choking her. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her. To him her eyes were the ocean, mysterious and untamed, but right now they reminded him of small waves crashing against the warm sand of the beach.

"Do not worry, Miko. It is only the past that haunts me, nothing more."

Kagome sighed and patted his arm.

"But I do worry…please tell me what's wrong Sesshou?"

Kagome didn't realize she hadn't said the western lord's full name. She was just concerned and she was trying to help in the best way she knew how. The nickname hit him like a kick in the gut. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"It has been a long time sense anyone last called me that…"

Kagome sensed this was not the time to push the demon lord she stayed quite and was rewarded with a rare glimpse into his past.

"Izayoi was the last to call me that…That is why this shrine is here."

Kagome was taken aback.

"Izayoi? Inuyasha's mother…I thought you hated humans."

Sesshoumaru sighed and released Kagome's arm so he could walk over to the koi pond and look into its waters.

"I have nothing against humans in general. Just your kind lives such short lives it seems pointless to this Sesshoumaru to form a lasting bond with humans. You are such fragile creatures."

Kagome nodded and looked over the shrine.

"You must have loved Izayoi very much…"

Sesshoumaru let a ghost of a smile play over his lips.

"Not so much love as respect. This shrine is for remembrance of her and her loving nature. Also for how she died. She died asking me to not to tell Inuyasha it was he that killed his own mother."

Sesshoumaru was not sure what made him tell her that, but it felt right, and he was never one to go against his instincts. Kagome gasped.

"You mean…The reason Inuyasha hates you so much is because he thinks you killed his mother…?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"She asked me not to tell him, saying that he was only child and it would kill him to know that he was the one to kill her. So I let him believe it was me. I exiled my own brother. I have watched over him as any brother should, but all without his knowing."

Kagome walked up beside him touching his arm.

"It must be very lonely, not having any family or friends."

Sesshoumaru gazed down into her ocean colored orbs.

"We all do what we must, Miko. I do not regret my actions."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"He took away your arm and you still cannot hate him."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the koi.

"When I saw it was he who was destined to hold Tetsagia, I was hurt that our honorable father would entrust a hanyou with such power. I was careless."

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek.

"Sesshou, you know how you told me to stop apologizing for every little thing? Well you stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Sometimes things just happen, no reason or rhyme to them, destiny just handed you those cards to play, so you play them."

Sesshoumaru let that ghost of a smile appear on his face.

"Miko, I do believe you have a strange sense of how the world works."

Kagome smiled that brilliant smile.

"I know. But if the world were simple where would the fun be?"

Sesshoumaru let a grin slip past his mask.

"Never was a truer statement uttered, Miko"

Sesshoumaru decided it was time to take the Miko back into the castle. The children would be waking up soon. They walked slowly arms linked. Sesshoumaru decided it would be best to discuss Kagome being a nanny to Rin before the hyper child was around.

"Kagome, I would like to talk to you about my ward, Rin. She is in need of schooling and I have observed you reading and writing before. I would like for you to be her, shall we say nanny for the time you are here."

Kagome smiled as she remembers the cute little girl in the orange kimono with the bubbles and lopsided ponytail. She was happy their was another child around for Shippo to play with as well.

"It would be an honor, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru marveled at how just a few moments ago she was calling him by his childhood nickname and was now back to titles. Strange woman.

"Your kit can also be part of these lessons. He will be a wonder for Rin. She has been asking to go play with the local children, but sadly they are demon children with parents that are not as understand of humans as I."

Kagome nodded.

"They will be waking up soon, my Lord. Do you think it would be possible to have breakfast out here in the garden?"

Sesshoumaru was hesitant to say yes or no, but thinking of how much Rin would enjoy eating near her flowers, made all thoughts of what his court would think of the Miko and her kit fly from his mind.

"I believe that would be possible."

Kagome grinned. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes a moment to contact the kitchen staff to let them know where to bring the food. Then Sesshoumaru lead Kagome down another path that came out into a more open area with a low table where servants are putting down pillows as they walk into the clearing. Sesshoumaru guides Kagome to pillow on his right hand side. Kagome bows slightly and proceeds to try and sit gracefully. She smoothes her kimono under knees and moves the long sleeves over her sides. Sesshoumaru then sits at the head of the small table. The servants then bring tea in a stunning tea set. It is black with small silver crescent moons all over it. They put a glass in front of Sesshoumaru and one in front of Kagome.

'_Good thing I took a few tea ceremony classes.'_

Kagome delicately lifted the pitcher of tea **(yes I am southern, I don't know what the real thing is called but if you know please tell me, I can't find it on the net anywhere)** with faulting grace. But she managed to pour tea in Sesshoumaru's cup without spilling so much as a drop. A smug look came across her features.

'_ha, I did it and didn't look to bad at it!_'

Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru cooling off his tea. He speaks to her from across the top of his tea glass,

"You have not been taught how to properly pour tea."

Sesshoumaru could hear her grind her teeth.

"No, Sesshoumaru-SAMA, I have not. Where I come from we pour tea for ourselves."

Sesshoumaru was tempted to smirk at her show of temper. He loved to watch the fire dance in her eyes, nor did he miss the way she stressed the suffice.

"Forgive my observation. But if you are to properly teach Rin how to survive in this world, then I will have to have a respectable geisha come train you."

Kagome all but spit out her tea.

"Are you nuts? Me a geisha? I can barely walk without falling on my face, much less dance! And I will not sell my virginity!"

Sesshoumaru growled slightly as her voice hit those unbearable high tones again. Kagome blushed but huffed as well.

"I still won't sell my virginity."

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly.

"I do not remember saying you were to become geisha. I merely wish for you to be trained by one. Nothing more."

Kagome blushed again and mumbled.

"If you think I will serve sake for you and all your friends, you've got another thing coming."

Sesshoumaru chuckled again, really this was too easy.

"You will only serve me."

Kagome blushed yet again.

"Sometimes I really wish demons couldn't hear so well."

Sesshoumaru chuckled again.

"The children will be here shortly."

Kagome nodded and watched the path leading into the clearing. Soon after Shippo came charging into the clearing.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I missed you so much. Don't ever try to leave me again."

Shippo through himself onto Kagome and hugged her tightly as he cried on her shoulder. Kagome rubbed circles on Shippo's back and whispered.

"Shhh…..Don't worry, I'll never try to leave you again. Believe me?"

Shippo nodded against her shoulder. Kagome looked over to see a moment of pain flash over the demon lord's face, but it vanished as Rin tugged on the sleeve of his hoiroi (sp?). Rin had her thumb stuck in her mouth and her ponytail was sideways. She looked at the demon lord like a child would a father. Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo tighter, maybe her and Sesshoumaru did have something in common after all.

Sesshoumaru let Rin climb into his lap and hug him around the neck. She then softly whispers so no one but her oni-san can hear.

"Who is the pretty lady? Is that her son? Can Rin play with them?"

Sesshoumaru patted Rin on the back with his one hand and whispered back.

"Yes, Rin to the last two questions. The pretty lady's name is Kagome-sama."

Rin nodded and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I love you, oni-chan."

Sesshoumaru hugged Rin a little tighter too him. Rin then got down off his lap and made her way over to Kagome and Shippo. Shippo was currently telling Kagome about all the wonderful things in his room. Rin tugs on Kagome's sleeve just like she did to Sesshoumaru. Kagome looks to the small girl.

"Rin is Rin."

Rin finished with a bow. Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Hello Rin, I am Kagome and this is my son Shippo."

Shippo wiped his sleeve over his eyes and turned to face Rin.

"Hello, Rin-chan."

Rin smiled a little then Sesshoumaru let out a polite cough and everyone turned to him.

"I believe it is time for breakfast."

Kagome smiled and set Shippo next to her as Rin took the seat next to her Oni-san. Rin and Shippo were soon talking about how Rin would show Shippo around the castle and if Kagome was really his mother. Then soon the children were done well before their respective parents.

"Okaa-san, my I be excused?"

Kagome smiled and said,

"It is fine with me, but you must ask Sesshoumaru-sama as well."

Shippo sighed,

"May I be excused, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Shippo stood up.

Rin was next.

"May I be excused, Oni-san?"

Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome.

"Yes Rin, but first I would like to tell you that Kagome is to be your new nanny, so you must behave her for as you would for me. Understand?"

Rin nodded and was about to run off when Sesshoumaru coughed again. Rin blushed and bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome smiled as she watched the children run off into the garden.

"You've done a wonderful job with her so far, why do you need me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked off after the children as well.

"Because she is going to soon be at the age were she needs a mother, and any mate I take would not see her as their own and I would not wish that on her."

Kagome nodded.

"I see. Your mate would need to be full demon would she not?"

Sesshoumaru was at a loss as to why she would be asking these questions.

"No, that is not necessary as long as the mate I take is strong."

Kagome was a little shocked.

"You mean, Inuyasha was accepted by demons?"

Sesshoumaru sighed

"Yes and No. Izayoi was beautiful but she as like the violets she smelled of, lovely but fragile. It was a frowned upon union, but it was believed by those who were loyal to my father that his blood was strong enough to make up for her lack of strength."

Kagome nodded and poured more tea for her and Sesshoumaru.

"So, all that is required for demons to accept someone is for them to be strong?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his tea at her.

"Hai."

Kagome had a faraway look on her face as her next question came out of her mouth.

"Do you think that along with geisha lesson, I could take some from of fighting as well?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, now he knew what this was about. She felt that she would not be accepted because she did not think she was strong.

"I believe that a wise idea. You will also have someone to help you master your miko powers as well."

Kagome smiled at that.

"Great, now I can acutely do something other then get kidnapped or hurt!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at this.

"I believe you can already do more then that now. I remember a certain miko in a strange outfit broke my armor with one of her arrows."

Kagome blushed and whispered.

"It was a lucky shot and I didn't want to kill you, only make you stop hurting Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru nodded and set his tea down and gracefully got up and walked over to Kagome and held his hand out for her. She took his hand and stood up. She smiled up at him. His face didn't change, impassive, and unexpressive as ever. Sesshoumaru hooked his arm with hers.

"I will take you to your room so you may change. I will began training you myself until a suitable trainer can be found. Do you think you are fit to start today or would you like to wait a little longer?"

Kagome nodded.

'_Well at least I know I will have the best for a little while._'

"I believe I am fit enough to start today."

Sesshoumaru nodded and lead her to her room.

Auther Note: Well here is chatper four. Sorry it took longer then the rest. I just got a panther chameleon and they are kinda hard to get to live through the transition phase so...I didn't get to wirte as much as I hoped for this chapter but it is still good I hope. More reveiws please. They make this worth doing! I am also getting an iggy. jumps for joy Love the reptiles!I also have 9 minture horses and 5 large horses so life is pretty busy here on the farm. But I CAN"T forget the master of the house. Alec Romeo. My 1 year old black cat. (shh...I think he grants wishes) anyways hope you enjoied this chapter and if you did or you find something horribly wrong please write a reveiw and tell me. Love and all that great stuff!


	5. Only the Strong Survive

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms, and Moonlight

Chapter Five

Only the Strong Survive

**(Thoughts are in _Italics_)**

Sesshoumaru left Kagome at her room as he made his way back to his mother's room. He picked out an outfit that was just like a miko's only it was of the finest materials and very tough, meant for training and work.

'_Maybe I should give her theses rooms. Mother would have approved. She was the daughter of miko-inu-yokai as well._'

Sesshoumaru's beast was in agreement with him, so he decided to have the servants clean these rooms and give them to his miko.

'_My miko? Where did that thought come from? She is not mine. Though she is becoming a fast friend. That is all._'

Sesshoumaru made his way back to Kagome's room where he found her looking out her window. Sesshoumaru stepped inside and laid the box on the bed. Kagome sensed him come into her room but paid him no mind. It is his castle after all. Kagome watched the gardens as Shippo and Rin played a game of tag around the cherry blossom tress. She smiled sadly to herself.

'_I can't remember the last time I played tag._'

Sesshoumaru touched her on the shoulder.

"Miko, if you are ready we shall begin your training."

Kagome nodded and moved behind the screen in her room to change. She was dressed in a few moments and stepped out from behind the screen. The top was a pale grey and the bottoms were black with flower petals floating across them. She had tied her hair back in a low ponytail. Sesshoumaru nodded and held out his arm for her to take. She did and they walked to the dojo.

The dojo is big enough to fit four fully transformed Sesshoumaru in its walls. There are many solders here, training for the bloodbath known as war. Kagome looks around at all the demons training. Most are some from of Inu-yokia but there are a few different yokia. Like a panther-yokia training with a whip and a kitsune demon training in the art of illusion. All male as well save one female demon facing off against ten or so other demons. Sesshoumaru left Kagome to watch as the female demon took out two sakabatos **(Reverse bladed katanas)** she was dancing or so it appeared to Kagome. The solders just seemed to fall as if dead as she moved though them. She was lighting fast. Her golden hair moved behind like trapped sunshine. Her eyes glowed a fierce fiery red, and her body was well shaped in her skin tight ninja outfit. Her skin was a warm tan color. Kagome envied her and thought her the most beautiful women she had ever seen. As the women finished with the solders she sheathed her blades and turned toward Kagome. Her eyes narrowed a bit, but then a grin broke over her features. She walked over to Kagome stepping over groaning solders as she did. She was a good 3 or 4 inches taller then Kagome and her hair fell to her knees. She bowed in front of Kagome.

"Hello, I am Sukinama-chan. You must be the miko everyone has been talking about this morning."

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"I am Kagome-chan. That was a breathtaking display."

Another grin broke over Sukinama's face.

"That was just getting these boys into shape. They never want to fight a woman so Sesshoumaru-dono has me whip their asses every few days to make them understand that women can be just a dangerous as men."

Kagome smiled

"Men do have a habit of underestimating us, don't they, Sukinama-chan?"

Sukinama giggled a little.

"Yes they do, all but Sesshoumaru-dono. But call me Suki-chan. I hate my full name. Means moon pearl or some such thing."

Kagome grinned she was beginning to like this demon very much.

"Okay, Suki-chan. But if you don't mind me asking….what kind of demon are you?"

Suki-chan broke into a mischievous grin.

"I'll give you one hint. Rebirth."

Kagome stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth and then as it hit her she snapped her fingers.

"Phoenix!"

Suki smiled brightly.

"Aren't you a clever thing. No wonder Sesshoumaru-dono brought you here. I don't even sense an aura from you and that is a difficult thing to do, Kagome-chan."

Kagome blushed.

"Not really. I have always been able to withdraw my aura into myself. Though my miko powers aren't totally in control yet, I have never just purified anyone without a good reason."

Suki-chan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That is odd. Most mikos are born with at least a limited amount of control over their powers. Can you shoot scared arrows?"

Kagome nodded and made her hand glow slightly.

"Those and this are about all I can do."

Suki-chan nodded and then her head snapped up and she bowed very low.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-dono."

Kagome looked back over her shoulder.

"Must you always sneak up on people like that, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

**(For those of you who don't know. Sama is a suffice that is a little more informal then Dono. Sama conveys great respect while, dono, almost literally means Lord. Heh, I took Japanese in college. Though even I get some spellings wrong. So if you see any mistakes plz tell me.) **

Sesshoumaru smirked a little.

"I see you have met my 3rd in command, Miko."

Kagome nodded.

"We were just discussing my miko powers."

Sesshoumaru nodded and handed Kagome a practice katana.

"Sukinama-san, I would like if you would help the Miko learn more control over her powers. You may start after I give her a lesson in sword fighting."

Suki-chan bowed.

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-dono."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly to Suki-chan.

"You are dismissed."

Suki-chan bowed again and turned left. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"I like her a lot."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Their was a time when he considered Sukinama for a mate, but that quickly passed as he realized that she was as interested in the female sex as he.

"Sukinama-san is one of the best female warriors I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Kagome nodded and looked at the practice katana. She had no idea what to look for to see if it was a good one or not but she assumed it was seeing as how nothing here had been below grand. Sesshoumaru started to walk back outside. Kagome walked beside him. He looked regal in front of his men, a standard to try to live up too. He was perfect.

'_He looks so cold right now, but he is fierce in his coldness. Makes me wonder if I did see him hugging a little human girl this morning._'

Sesshoumaru made his way outside the dojo. He wanted the privacy of his personal dojo for the training of his miko. He wanted her to incorporate her miko powers into her weapons so that anything she holds will be deadly. When the doors to the dojo shut he held his arm out for her. Kagome was confused but took his arm.

'_I wonder why he didn't give me his arm while we were in the dojo?_'

Sesshoumaru lead Kagome down another path through the gardens. Kagome grazed at the flowers.

'_He must have an amazing garden staff._'

As they reached the dojo swords could be hear clashing inside. Growls and grunts could be heard from inside as well. Sesshoumaru pushed the doors open with a mental push and walked inside to see his first and second in common sparring. Sesshoumaru let his aura flare for a brief moment to gain the attention of his generals. As soon as they felt his aura they sheathed their weapons and bowed low.

Kagome's breath was taken away by the two demons in front of her. One she was most certain was a kitsune. His hair tied back in a low ponytail that reached between his shoulder blades and his bangs brushed the tops of his eyebrows and the color was like lightly tarnished silver, and his eyes were the purest emerald green she had ever seen. His build was athletic but not overly muscled. The mischief in his eyes was unmistakable.

The demon beside him was no less impressive. His hair was in a high ponytail with small wisps of hair that had escaped during their sparing framing his face. His hair was the color of beaten bronze. His eyes held humor and wisdom and the color of his eyes was crystal blue that she thought would darken if his temper took a turn for the worst.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome took in the appearance of his generals.

"The kitsune is my 2nd in command, Kunai-san."

Kagome bowed.

"I am Kagome-san."

Kunai-san bowed to Kagome and smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kagome-hime"

Sesshoumaru suppresses a growl and Kagome turns a beautiful pink in her cheeks.

"The dragon is my 1st in command, Rukai-san"

Rukai-san bowed to Kagome.

"I sense miko powers in you, leafling."

Kagome wanted to growl.

"Why do you all insistence on calling me something other then my name!"

Kunai smirked.

"But Kagome-hime, I have not called you anything other then your name."

Kagome fumed.

"I wasn't speaking about you, Kunai-san. I was talking about certain demon lords and their first in commands."

Rukai-san bowed again.

"I did not mean to offend you, but were I come from all younglings are referred to as leaflings until they have earned the respect of others."

Kagome growled and her aura spiked. Sesshoumaru stands silent watching the fireworks display with an impassive face. Rukai took good measure of her aura as it spiked and felt the tingling on his skin as her power brushed over him. But just as quickly her aura resided to nothing again. She smiled brightly and looked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we are here for sword lessons are we not?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Kunai-san, find me a respectable geisha to train the miko in proper court behavior."

Kunai bowed.

"If it pleases you, Sesshoumaru-dono, I am well versed in the polices of the court I would be most honored to teach Kagome-hime the ways of court."

Sesshoumaru thought a moment.

"That is acceptable Kunai-san. You may start tomorrow, after her miko lessons with Sukinama-san."

Kunai bowed.

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-dono."

Sesshoumaru then looked to Rukai.

"I would speak with you at length when I have finished giving the miko her lesson for the day. Wait for me in my office."

Rukai bowed.

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-dono."

With that both generals left the dojo. Kagome watched them leave then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Well I am ready to start if you are."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked to the center of the dojo and took a fighting stance.

"Follow my every move. Remember the senescence. This will teach you motions with your sword as well as some grace."

Kagome nodded and with halting progress she managed to copy Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru would nod every time she did something right and would just frown when she did something wrong or until she figured out what she was doing wrong.

By the time they were done it was late morning.

"I believe that is enough, Miko. It is time for Sukinama-san to take over. These lessons should come more natural to you."

Kagome sighed and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Thank you for taking the time to train me Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond save for a very slight nod.

"Wait here for Sukinama-san. She should be along shortly."

Kagome nodded and watched as Sesshoumaru walked ever so gracefully out of the dojo.

Author's Note: Well that was chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it. Okay I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast, But I do own, Sukinama, Kunai, and Rukai.- hugs them close- Okay here is the deal, I want you guys to write me reviews telling me what you LOVE or HATE about this fanfic. You can totally tear it apart or you can tell me how it is perfect in every way, (I know that isn't going to happen, but everyone can dream right?) Oh, and if someone writes a really wonderful review, either hate or love one, I might consider making them either sesshou's sister (if female) or sesshou's close friend if male. So review, review and did I mention review? It keeps me going!


	6. Not a Chapter

Hey my wonderful fans! I am sorry that the fifth chapter was so late in coming out. For some unknown reason my comp won't upload documents to the website. –Crys- But all is not lost thanks to Reily-chan I am able to post chapters. But it may be longer then normal. But this story will go on! Thank you for being patient with me! Well later my wonderful fans!

Love's Black Moon


	7. As Time Goes On

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms and Moonlight

Chapter Six

As Time Goes On

**(Thoughts are in _Italics_)**

Time is a funny thing. When you want it to go faster, it seems to claw by, but when you want a moment to last forever, it flies by. This is the same for any creature, immortal or not. Demons not being affected by the flow of time have the luxury to sit and watch it work its magic. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome grew from a women child, to a creature of unsurpassed beauty. She learned her lessons well. Sesshoumaru would walk with her in the mornings before the castle rose for the day. Their were times when she wished to return to "her time" as she liked to call it, he would take her to the old well and watch her disappear into it's depths only to return a few days later with a rather large bag of supplies she said she just couldn't live without.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed training the Miko. She was a fearsome opponent. Her miko powers grew exponentially under the careful eye of Sukinama. She could now pick up a simple stick and make it deadly to lesser yokia. Sesshoumaru was impressed with her combat skills as well. She learned quickly and was a wonderful sparring partner.

Sesshoumaru also reflected on how she had bloomed under the teaching of Kunai. She was capable of putting most geishas to shame. Rin was also much improved her manners now impeccable as well as Shippo's. Shippo was fast becoming his adoptive son. He held hopes that in the future romance would bloom between his daughter and Shippo. A knock came on the door to his study.

"Come in, Kunai-san and Rukai-san."

They entered and bowed. Sesshoumaru nodded and motioned for them to sit.

"What brings you both to my study? I trust it is nothing serious."

Rukai and Kunai looked at each other. Then Rukai looked back to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, we have a personal matter to discuss with you, if you will allow your humble servants to speak of such in your presences."

Sesshoumaru was a little taken back by the formalities of this meeting.

"Rukai-san and Kunai-san, you may speak with me about anything you wish."

That visibly relaxed them. Kunai then spoke.

"We wish to discuss, Kagome-hime."

Sesshoumaru nodded, he knew this was coming. He had watched as the two warriors fall under her spell and her oblivious to it all. Rukai was next.

"She is 21 now, strong and beautiful. We wish to court the miko if we may."

Rukai was always forward with what he felt needed to be said. Both demons would be wonderful matches for the miko, but Sesshoumaru felt something deep down growl at the demons in front of him. She was his; no one else was to touch what was his. But he could not justify this in his mind. He had come to see her as a close friend, and as an advisor.

"You may, but I will not have you both ripping each other's throats out. The miko will decide who it is she wishes to be with and neither is to spread rumors to make the other look less appealing, am I understood?"

Both demons nodded.

"There is another matter we must discuss with you. The Shikon-no-tama is still incomplete. The miko feels it is her duty to complete the jewel. She wishes to find Inuyasha and Naraku to take the jewel shards away from them. Also the two friends that showed up out outside the gates not long after she got here say they will go with her."

Sesshoumaru nodded yet again.

"If this is the way she feels we should not stand in her way. I would hope that you both will wait to make your intention know till after her mission is complete."

Both generals nodded. They left Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

'_Why do I want to rip their throats out when they mentioned courting her? She is not mated and at the right age. Plus she is very powerful. They are both loyal and would not mistreat her. But does this Sesshoumaru view her as more then a friend?_'

Sesshoumaru shook these thoughts out his mind. He decided to accompany the miko n her quest. He justified this by the reason that if he were to go finding all the shards will be a much simpler task. With that thought in mind he went to find his miko.

Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's mother's garden clipping the roses back a little. Her kimono was elegant, the under rode being blood red and the outer rode ebony with a silver demon dog stretching from her right shoulder all the way to the hime of her kimono. Her obi was blood red as well, with tiny silver shooting stars scattered about the fabric. She would not ware the makeup of a geisha, instead she wore her makeup lightly, metallic blue and with pick highlighting above her eyes, and her mascara only severed to make her already long lashes look bolder. She was the jewel of Sesshoumaru's court, after she had proven herself just a strong as many of the male and female court members. She was prude now, she was accepted and she had many friends now, and Sango and Miroku had tied the knot two years ago, Sesshoumaru had even been kind enough to pay for the whole thing. Kagome had come to be quite good friends with the demon lord. Sometimes she wishes e would look at her as a little more, but she understood that he needed a full demon mate, so she said nothing of her feelings. Kunai was lovely as well; his almost arrogant nature was mostly just show, he was quit content to let Kagome tell him about her friends and family if she wished. Then there was Rukai. Kagome was very found of him. He was someone she knew she could spend her life with if not Sesshoumaru; though she hated the fact that she could not profess her feelings to Sesshoumaru.

'_He needs a strong full demon by his side, not a human miko. Rukai would be the best choice but a girl can dream…_'

Kagome sighed as she held a rose in her hand. So much had changed sense she was saved by Sesshoumaru. She was now a women, not just a clumsy girl anymore. Her miko powers now surpass that of Kikyou maybe even mirdoku. Her fighting skills could only be matched by Sesshoumaru, Rukai, and Kunai, not even Sukinama could defeat her now. She had come a long way was ready to finish the adventure she had started so long ago. She felt his jaki before he came within view. She kept on terming the roses and spoke when he was right behind her.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru."

They had dispensed with titles in private long ago.

"Good evening, Miko. I was informed by my generals that you feel it is time to go collect the rest of the Shikon-no-tama."

Kagome nodded and stood up, dusted herself off and looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I have. It's my duty, if anything you can understand that."

Sesshoumaru nodded, he understood duty all to well.

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany you, Kunai and Rukai will not be swayed either."

Kagome nodded.

"That will make gathering them a lot faster. I don't know what will happen when it is whole again…"

Sesshoumaru looked over the flowers that his mother had grown the day she died. Sesshoumaru had the urge to pick one and give it to her and as always he never ignored his instincts. He walked over and knelt and picked one. Kagome came up behind him and stood quietly as he looked at the flower a moment then up at her. His eyes were uncertain for a moment then he grabbed her hand gently and put the flower in her palm. It seemed to grow brighter in her palm. Sesshoumaru was shocked, but he strived not to show that on his face.

'_Okaa-san said if I gave them to a woman I did not love they would all die, bit it seems that flower is even healthier now. Do I love her?_'

Sesshoumaru looked at her face, she was a little confused at his actions but the bright smile on her face didn't fade. Sesshoumaru stood up and took the flower to place it in her hair. She looked lovely in the fading light. Sesshoumaru could not help but run the tips of his fingers over her cheek.

"Promise to be careful, Kagome."

Kagome was stunned.

'_That is the first time he has used my name sense I got here….that was what…5 years ago…_'

Kagome looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes and whispered,

"You used my name…"

This caused Sesshoumaru to draw his hand away from her cheek.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow."

With that he turned and walked down the same path he had come up. Kagome held her hand to cheek and closed her eyes,

"Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome sighed then made her way to her to her room to pack and prepare for the long journey ahead of them.

"But first a dip in the hot springs."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes in an effort to slow it down.

'_It is not possible. She is mortal…she will only live a short while…our pups hanyou not capable of being in line for the lordship. And what of Kunai and Rukai? I must not let these feelings be known._'

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see the night sky. It seemed to him that the stars were not as bright as they should be. He lay down on the grass to try and relieve some of the anguish he is feeling. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again and he could feel her cheek under his fingers. Her scent still lingered there. Sesshoumaru let out a controlled sigh.

"This Sesshoumaru is a fool."

Sesshoumaru got up and made his way to the hot springs.

Author's Note: -Evil laughter- I am so evil for leaving this cliffy! Oh about the time jump. Yea, I didn't want to make you guys live through some boring chapters about everyday life was for them SOOO….I skipped a few years and you will get the best moments in those years as flashbacks. No need to write day by day and year by year when I needed to grow kags up and give Sesshou and her time to become BEST friends. I am so evil. Oh yea, kags knows she loves Sesshou, but…Sesshou is in denial because of the fact that she is mortal and Sesshou just seems like the kind of guy to only love one women his WHOLE life so….that hanyous can't be an heir! I am so twisted.! Anyways review, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	8. To Walk The Lonely Road

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms, and Moonlight

To Walk the Lonely Road

Chapter Seven

_(Thoughts are in Italics)_

Sesshoumaru was the picture of clam as he walked down the deserted hallways of his castle. But his soul was restless, his beast demanding he find the miko and make her his. He wanted the groan with the effort of keeping him in check. If one looked closely you they could see the muscles in his jaw twitch with the desire to moan. Uncommon for the normally emotionless demon lord.

_The miko will mate one of the generals, it would be best… But her scent is intoxicating. _

Sesshoumaru's mouth was a grim line as he walked into the hot springs. He was to caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice Kagome washing her hair in the hot springs. Sesshoumaru began taking off his cloths.

Kagome put her head under the water to rinse the soap out. When she brought her head up she caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru half naked. His chest was well muscled and a six pack to kill for. Kagome's breath caught in her though at the sight.

Sesshoumaru still being to absored in thought of his miko, still had not sensed her watching him. His skin is smooth like milk and just the same color. It makes his marking stand out all the more. The red strips on his hips look like blood. Kagome is completely under his spell. Finaly Sesshoumaru feels the tingling at the base of his spin that lets him know he is being watched. He looks over to find Kagome in the hot springs in nothing but her skin looking at him with a look of pure fascination. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. So she found him attractive? A blush began to raise on Kagome's cheeks. She had no idea how to react beside stand there and blush.

"_Sesshoumaru is standing in fount of me nearly naked…oh wow…look at that ass…BAD KAGOME! BAD! But wow…it is nice…I wonder what it would be like to touch…?"_

Kagome's fingers twitched with the want of touching Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's smirk grew into a full blown smile when he caught her hand twitching with the need to touch him.

"_So she finds me handsome…? This could be interesting…"_

Sesshoumaru confident in his masculinity drops his pants and walks toward the hot springs with a very embarrassed Kagome sputtering and turning around Stammering.

"I'm …so….Sorry….I didn't know you were going to be here….I'll just leave…."

Kagome began to get out of the water but a strong arm pulled her back against a very hard chest. Kagome closed her eyes.

"_Oh please tell he didn't just do that…"_

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to look up into the Demon lord's golden depths. There was a mirthful light in his eyes and something else she couldn't place in his eyes. Kagome not knowing what do said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uhh….can you let me go?"

Her voice was sheepish and very soft. Sesshoumaru felt a growl of contentment well up in his chest as he uttered these words.

"I found a water sylph in my hot springs…Should I not try to tame her?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. Was he trying to seduce her? The great demon lord of the west trying to seduce her, a lowly human?

"Sesshoumaru, I think your confused…It's just me…Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. It was more of a purr really. Kagome shuttered against him.

"Sesshoumaru please….your don't want me…you want someone who can bare you strong pups."

Sesshoumaru growled again but this time it was more treating.

"This Sesshoumaru knows just what he wants…"

Kagome shuttered against him again. She could tell his beast was more in control then he was. She had been waiting for a chance to do this for him, but Sesshoumaru was not one to take of his shirt in public like many of the other warriors during practice. Kagome laid her hands on the stump of his right arm and whispered to the powers within herself.

"Please give him back his arm. He needs to hold his daughter and fight to keep this land safe form all evil."

Kagome's hands started to glow a deep blue and Sesshoumaru was suddenly very aware that something was about to happen but he was powerless to stop it. His right arm began to itch then burn. Then as suddenly as it came it was gone. He did not understand until he felt his new arm touching the soft butt of Kagome. Kagome screamed and backed away from the demon lord and rushed to put on her cloths before his lost interest in his new arm. She hurried out of the hot springs and to her own room before anyone else saw her.

Sesshoumaru looked at his new arm in astonishment. She had given him his arm back. Something that was supposed to be impossible. But the proof was there before him. He tested his acid, the green glow was there. He felt whole of body again. He had his arm back. Then another 

shock hit him. Kagome was the one to give it back to him. What was he going to say to her? He had seen her naked and in return she has given him his arm back.

Kagome hit her door in record time. Panting heavily she though herself on her bed and started to cry like she had when she would catch Inuyasha with Kikyou. Her mind was a blur, her heart calling out for the attention Sesshoumaru was offering but her mind refusing to let her body give in. She sobbed into her pillows. Thinking all the while,

'_Why wasn't I born a demon…'_

After long moments her brain shut her body down. Kagome was fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru was confused. A feeling he disliked slightly less then failure. She thought she wasn't worthy of him. After these long years, she still thought herself lower then him. His beast growled for him to go comfort her but he slammed him back into his cage with a fierce rage. He would not allow himself to tare apart his lands because he lusted after a human priestess. His beast snarled and slammed against the mental cage, but it was still to strong soon though his keeper would be to weak with lust and unfamiliar emotions to stop him form taking the mate he desired. So he quieted to wait his keeper out.

Kunai was walking the halls and smelled the miko's sadness as he passed her door. He stopped to listen at her door, her breathing was steady and her heartbeat even.

'_She most of cried herself to sleep….'_

Then another scent drifted across his nose.

'_Sesshoumaru…was he the reason she cried herself to sleep?"_

Kunai pondered as the strange presence of Sesshoumaru's scent upon the miko. Sesshoumaru was usually careful not to leave any scent markers on her. So why would he now? Did it have something to do with some hidden feelings for the miko? Kunai was unsure. But if his Lord desired her all the better. His only wish was for Kagome to be happy and he was sure his lord would be a far better match then himself or Rukai.

'_I must go speak to Rukai about this at once…I am sure he will find this most interesting.'_

So with a smirk and he turned to walk to Rukai's chambers to discuss plans of making their Lord realize his feelings for a certain priestess.

Sesshoumaru paced his chambers restlessly. He knew he should rest but it refused to come to him. He knew that his generals desired her but was it because they wished for her happiness or was it out of real love? He had to find out. His beast would settle for nothing else. He decided that he would go back to his private garden to see if the flowers would clam his raging soul.

Kagome awoke a few hours later, not nearly dawn. Her heart ached. How could she have fallen for Sesshoumaru? She shakes her head clear and decides to take a walk in Sesshoumaru's private garden.

Author's Note : Wow, it's alive! I just got a job working at night and they said I could surf the net! So now I can work of this story and maybe one day end it! So here is the LONG awaited next chapter!!


	9. Things Are Never What They Seem

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms, and Moonlight

Chapter Eight

Things are Never What they Seem

_(Thoughts are in __Italics__)_

As Kagome walked into the garden she could just make Sesshoumaru's form sitting next to her favorite koi pond. His hand was lazily drawing circles in the water. His thoughts as confused as her own. Kagome sighed,

'_Might as well go talk with him…'_

Kagome made her way to his side seemly unnoted. She gracefully sat beside the demon lord. He continued to draw lazy circles in the water. Kagome smiled slightly at the far away look in his eyes.

'_He must be daydreaming…'_

(**Flashback)**

"Sesshou, why are you out here all by yourself?" His mother was sitting beside him on noel beside his favorite koi pond. Sesshoumaru sighed and huddled next to his mother's side.

" Why can't I play with the children? Am I that different?"

His mother put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my little one. I know it is hard to be all alone, but your father is just doing what he thinks is best for your safety. He would be terribly upset if anything happened to you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He loved his father but he rarely got to spend time with him. Father was the name of the man that he was supposed to respect and do as he was to do. Sesshoumaru just snuggled closer to his mother. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

**(End Flashback)**

Sesshoumaru was pulled form his memories by the scent that had driven him out here in the first place.

'_Kagome, you've no idea what you do to this Sesshoumaru...'_

He looked over to see her smiling at him. His golden eyes begging her to stay but his body refusing to act. Her eyes were as deep as the ocean, and the moonlight played among the waves in her eyes.

Kagome's breath caught in her lungs. His eyes were Warm for just the briefest moment.

'_I wonder what he was thinking about…'_

"Sesshoumaru, about the hot springs…I just want you to know I won't tell anyone…"

She didn't know why she had said that. It just popped out, like so many other things that came out of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and placed his newly formed hand on hers.

"This Sesshoumaru ask for your forgiveness. I should not of intruded on your bathing. It will not happen again."

Kagome was at a loss. He was holding her hand. He never touched hand unless he was taking it to put it around his arm. She could feel little tingles running up the length of her arm and into her body. She decided she didn't really care why he was doing it as long as it didn't stop. Sesshoumaru watched as emotions flicker across her eyes. First, surprise then contentment, then something he could not read. Slowly as if asking permission, she leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, what were you thinking about just now?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at how she seemed to ignore his apologizes.

" I was thinking of a time when I sat here with my mother, much as we are now."

Kagome smiled and griped his hand a little tighter.

"What was she like?"

Sesshoumaru eyes grew distance.

"She smelled of rain after and thunderstorm and roses. Her eyes were like the flowers around cherry blossom tree in my garden. Her hair was long and sliver like mine on slightly darker. Her laughter was like music floating on a summer breeze. She was a very fierce in her love of my father as was my father's for her. She had power to make plants grow and acid like mine. She was once a great warrior, but giving birth to me seemed to take much out of her, but she never minded that. She loved to dance as well…."

Sesshoumaru stilled as he realized that this was the most he had talked about his mother in more then seventy years. He looked back at Kagome and found her waiting patently for him to go on. He sighed and used his thumb to stoke the back of her hand.

"Her heart was big like yours. She loved to much is what Father would say. The kimono you ware was her's. I believe you and her would have been close friends in a different time."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"I wish I could have met her. She sounds like a wonderful person."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. He then did something that was strangely enjoyable for both parties'. His hand found it's way to her cheek and lifted Kagome's head so that he was staring deeply into her eyes.

"Never forget, Kagome, people are never what they seem."

Kagome eyes became round as he lifted her eyes to his. They were molten gold. They softly spoke to her of years of hurt but a man made stronger by those same hurts. When he spoke she trembled under his fingers. He released her then. Gently helping her stand.

"Time for Sleep, Miko. We've a journey to start in the morning."

He started to walk away then, his hair seemly caught in the night breeze. He heard sigh as he turned. He couldn't afford to turn back to her. His emotions were to close to surface.

'_You have stolen this Sesshoumaru's heart, little miko. But you know as well as I that it could never be…A Demon Lord and Miko Hime..'_

Kagome watched as he left her by the koi pond. Her hand came to rest on her cheek where he had just recently had his warm hand.

'_Sesshoumaru…'_

His name repeated it's self in her mind like a mantra. She walked to edge of the pond and knelt down to stare in the dark waters looking for the sleeping koi. She spotted one, a sliver, resting just under lily pad. She smiled and watched the fish sleep a few moment to clam her racing heart.

'_Could he have feeling for me? No…he needs a strong mate. Not a human who will only live a few years…'_

Just then the fish she had been watching started to swim to edge of the pond where she was. Kagome was to lost in her thoughts to take notice.

'_I wish I were a demon…then I wouldn't have to leave Shippo without a mother…and maybe Sesshoumaru would see me as something more…'_

As the fish made it's way over to Kagome, something strange was beginning to happen to the water. It was pulsing in time with Kagome's aura. Kagome dipped her fingers in the water just as the fish made it edge. Her finger grazed the top of it's head and Kagome felt a shock. Like she had been stuck by lighting. Kagome feel back on her butt, pulling her hand to her chest as if it had been taken off. But as she examined it, nothing was wrong. Just a regular human hand. She sighed and wondered if Sesshoumaru kept electric koi in his ponds then remembered there was no such thing as electric koi. She laughed to herself then got up and went to bed to rest for the start of the great journey.

**Author's Note:** Look another chapter in one night! gasp I have like hours of boredom to kill and I can finally bring you guys this story. I haven't written in a very long time and it is nice to finally do so again. Please Review and tell me if it sucks or if it is still okay. Thank you all of my loyal fans and one sweet reviewer who kindly reminded that I can't leave a story untold! I wonder what the fish did to Kagome? If you have any guesses review and tell me what they are. And what will the poor Rukai think of Sess's love interesting Kagome…? Only time will tell!! runs away laughing evily


	10. Journey Into Tomorrow

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms, and Moonlight

Chapter Nine

Journey Into Tomorrow

_(Thoughts in Italics)_

Kunai was making his way to the gardens as well when he ran into Kagome. He smiled as he caught the slight scent of Sesshoumaru on her.

"Kagome-hime, where are you going in such a rush? It is not nearly time to be there yet."

Kagome growled in frustration at the kitsune.

"I would like to take a dip in the hot springs before we leave and I have to take them in cold rivers for gods know how long!"

Kunai was taken aback. She was usually so sweet, he had forgotten that when she didn't get her evening bath she was very grouchy in the mornings until she had said bath. Kunai sighed and watched as she stormed off to the hot springs.

Rukai was in the dojo awaiting the arrival of his lord. Kunai had told him of his suspicion that his lord was really in love with leafing Kagome. He was overjoyed. He had been wondering when the pup would take an interest in the fairer sex.

'_I thought we would have to force him to take a mate. All is better with my little leafing as Lady of the Western Lands. She has a kind heart and will temper Sesshoumaru-dono's icy demeanor.'_

Rukai was interrupted in his thoughts by the aura of Sesshoumaru approaching the dojo. Sesshoumaru looked into Rukai eyes and held them. He was sizing him up, measuring to see if he was worthy of "her" attentions. Sesshoumaru walked up to Rukai.

"General Rukai, I put you in charge of Miko Kagome's safety. Make sure nothing ill befalls her of I shall be most displeased."

Rukai nodded and bowed.

"You can rest assured that leafing Kagome will be safe with me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to walk away.

"Don't fail me, Rukai, she is most precious to this mission."

Rukai nodded again and watched as Sesshoumaru made his way to room he kept his treasured swords in. Tensagi glowed a soft blue as Tojoken glowed an angry red. Their auras flared as Sesshoumaru approached. It was a sight to behold; their auras colliding with the mighty lords. Like a fierce dance. Sesshoumaru leading them in such a display only proved that no other was fit to be Lord of the West. As the melded with his aura you could smell the ozone. Then it was done as if nothing had ever been. Rukai smiled a knowing smile.

'_He is truly more powerful then his honored father.'_

As Sesshoumaru made his way back over to Rukai he took a moment to picture Kagome with him. The thought made his beast growl behind its cage. He could not see her with any male but him. He shook these thoughts out of his mind.

' _She does not want this Sesshoumaru. Plus he is only human and Inu mate for life.'_

His beast snarled and gnashed his teeth together.

'_You know that she is the only one for us!'_

Sesshoumaru mentally growled at his beast.

'_Do you wish to mourn her loss for the rest of LONG life?!'_

His beast huffed in a very Inuyasha way before receding into the deeps of his mind with one parting phase.

'_You know we will never except another. We will have her or no one at all…'_

Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible sigh.

'_Then so I will be alone for eternity. I will not force her soul to be damned to wonder alone between the worlds for eternity.'_

Rukai saw that many thoughts weighted heavy on his lord's mind today.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, if this humble servant may ask what is it that weights so heavily on your thoughts? Old dragon have a way of helping young pups."

Sesshoumaru hmmed at Rukai's statement and begain to walk away.

"This Sesshoumaru worries that all is not what it seems with Jewel of the Four Souls."

Rukai nodded his agreement.

"Yes, the jewel should be drawn to Kagome as water is drawn form a stream, but it seems someone is blocking the jewel. Only another powerful miko could that."

Sesshoumaru looked to the old dragon.

"Kikyou."

Rukai nodded.

"That was my guess as well Lord. She will be guarded by the half-breed."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"My brother has very poor taste in women."

Rukai snorted in laughter.

"Yes, he did pass up a most beautiful miko for a clay pot."

Rukai was sure that he had hit a nerve when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flash red for the briefest moment.

"Yes….he was a fool."

Just then said miko enter the dojo her hair dipping wet and in her battle wear. Her yako was jet black with splits sides to allow free moment and her armor Sesshoumaru had specially made for her when she had completed her miko training. It was the palest grey to accent her ocean orbs. With the brightest sliver to edge it. (looks a lot like what Midroko wears). As she enters she is putting her hair up into a sloppy pony tail.

"Sorry I'm Late!! But SOMEONE (pointed look at Sesshoumaru) decided it would be funny to sneak up on me in the hot springs."

Kunai who had slipped in behind her said.

"For shame on them. It is 100 years bad luck to frighten a miko while she is bathing!"

Rukai snort.

"Alright, kitsune, enough of your games. We've a mission to complete. And I am sure we would all like to get started sometime before next year!"

Kagome burst out in laughter.

"At least this journey won't be boring with him around! With just you and Sesshoumaru I would lose my mind of boredom in just a few days!"

Kunai smiled and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

He could hear Sesshoumaru let out a growl that Kagome could not hear. He smiled even brighter.

'_Maybe this journey will grant us something other then just a silly world destroying jewel.'_

Kagome gently removed his arm and walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Well, Sesshou, lets get this party started!"

With that Kagome ran out of the dojo and to the main gate. Knowing the demons would keep up with her. She smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru on her left.

"Miko, shouldn't we see if you can sense some of the shards?"

Kagome blushed and came to a holt.

"You don't have to be so mean…"

She stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru and watched as small smile slipped onto his lips.

'_I wonder what is on Fluffy-sama's mind? Could it be something nasty?'_

Kagome smiled back at Sesshoumaru. Then decided she had enough of messing around it was time for her to be a little serious. Kagome stilled her mind and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of the shards. She could only find two pieces and they were both large. Two large to be just shards. One was in the East, the other the South.

"Sesshou, I think the shards have been gathered by Naraku, Kikyou and Inuyasha. I feel two different chucks. One in the East, the other in the South."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited for Kunai and Rukai to catch up. As they made it to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were waiting they noticed the tense atmosphere.

Kunai: "I am guessing she has found the shards?"

Sesshoumaru: "Yes, one is in the east the other the south."

Rukai: "My brother is Lord of the Southern Lands. We would be welcome."

Kagome nodded.

"Alright, to the south it is!!"

Kunai: "I think it would be much faster if we transformed into our beasts. Then we wouldn't have to fight as much."

Sesshoumaru: "I do not think that wise. Naraku would have but to lift his noise to the wind to find out where we are."

Rukai: "Lord Sesshoumaru is right, Kunai-san. Much to risky with Lady Kagome."

Kagome: "Hey! I am not weak anymore!!"

Sesshoumaru: "Silence! We will travel as we are. Kagome will ride with me on my cloud and Kunai will travel with Rukai on his."

Rukai and Kunai just nodded and Kagome huffed.

"Fine…but don't get any idea about letting me fall!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at this.

"And if I did, Miko?"

Kagome just glared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru formed his cloud and held out his hand for Kagome.

"Come, Miko. I will not drop you. As temping as it is."

Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru but took his hand. As so they were off to Southern Lands.

Naraku wad walking in his garden of death. Skull on polls and pretty little designs made of finger and toe bones. How he loved the smell of death and fear. He had created his strength form such feelings. Naraku smiled a wicked little smile at the thought of pretty Kagome walking along beside him color and leashed. How she would smell with fear in her vines. His manhood grew stiff for form the thought. He had watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru became closer and watched as the children grew. He couldn't wait to rip the happy little family apart. He summons Kanna.

"Show me Sesshoumaru and Kagome."

Kanna lifts her mirror and within it's deeps he sees Kagome riding on Sesshoumaru's demon cloud.

"Where are you going my tainted angel?"

No answer is forth coming. Naraku's red eyes look into the soulless deeps of Kanna.

"Show me Inuyasha and Kikyou."

Kanna again raises the mirror. Naraku sees Inuyasha resting in a hot spring. Kikyou beside him, resting her head on his chest. Inuyasha stoking her hair. It made Naraku sick to watch.

"Kanna, tell Kagura to fly south and find out what Sesshoumaru is planning. Go now."

Kanna bows and recedes. Naraku makes his way down into the deeps of the castle. He passes by empty rooms that once held laughter and joy, but now they were the homes of darkness and decay. He smiles that wicked little smile, that lights the red in his eyes to that freshly spilled blood color.

"I think it is time to pay my little Kagome a visit."

Manic laughter follows him down into the bowls of the castle.

Kagome, asleep on Sesshoumaru cloud misses the falling of night and the gentle way Sesshoumaru lifts her to put her on her sleeping bag.

"Kunai, she will require food."

Kunai nods and walks off into the forest. Rukai watches as Sesshoumaru sits down beside the sleeping miko.

"Lord, do you find the Miko becoming more then a friend?"

Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at Rukai then back down at Kagome with softer eyes as he whispers to the air,

"This Sesshoumaru is finding that. But you know as well as I that, it would never be. She is not meant long for this world. And the West will need an heir…."

Rukai nodded but then smiled a little mischivly.

"Is not the kitsune, Shippo, her adoptive son?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to Rukai.

"Yes, He is."

Sesshoumaru knew what the old dragon was driving at. If he mated Kagome that would make Shippo his son and heir to the west.

"I give credit to the cleverness of dragons."

Rukai give Sesshoumaru a fang filled grin.

"Your still a young pup sometimes. But could you bind yourself to her know that she will only be with you for a few years?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes….it would be better to have a few years then nothing… My beast will have no one else and says that if we don't take her then he will except no one else."

Rukai let a small snort at that.

"How the great have fallen. You really do love her…"

Sesshoumaru looked into the old dragon's eyes.

"As much as the Moon loves the sea…."

Author's note: Clify!! runs and hides IT would seem that Rukai has gotten out Sesshou to admit his feelings for Kagome but can sesshou admit them poor Kagome? Cold feet can stike even the stoutest of heart. What oh what can that villain naraku be planning for little kagome! faints with the drama Till next time!!


	11. Aces & Spades

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms, and Moonlight

Chapter Ten

Aces and Spades

_(Thoughts in Italics)  
_

Naraku lies among his pillows drinking his customary glass of blood before bed. (Aww…mommy made him warm milk…) His red eyes glowing with pleasure as his latest victim kneels in front of him are pleasuring him with her very soft mouth. Her hair is a slivery blonde and she has slightly pointed ears and eyes as green as the pines in winter. Her heart is hammering away in her chest. She is trying to please her lord, he commanded it. She know she will die it happens to all the girls who disappear into this room of death among pillows.

Naraku decided he had enough of her and took a thin blade from the folds of his rode and a gentle tilt of her head and looked into her eyes to see the fear there. There was none. He growled in displeasure.

"Do you not fear death, whore?"

A cool smile broke across her face.

"No, my lord I do not."

Naraku growled again and griped her long hair and pulled hard so her head was jerked back violently.

"Why is that little whore?"

Her cool smile never left her face.

"Because, death is a release from this hell on earth."

Naraku snarled and throw her across the room so her small frame bounced off the farthest wall. Her head cracked hard making a sickening splat sound. The blood began to pool on the floor beneath her head, but the cool smile never left her face even as her eyes faded into lifeless pools of green.

As one can imagine this did not put Naraku in the mood to sleep. Naraku paced the hallways of his castle thinking of nothing but the clam look in that girl's eyes as she flew though the air to crack her skull against a very unforgiving wall. What if Kagome looked at him like that before she died? Then his ace was taken from him. He needed her to take the Inu brothers. She was the key to both hearts. He wanted them to suffer to see the fear in her and how he had broken her before he slit her throat before them. He growled and snarled at any who dare pass him. His temper was indeed foul.

Then a brilliant idea came to him as if sent from hell itself.

"_I will make her fear me… I will break her sprit. I will make her think her precious friends are dead...Yes…that should break her nicely."_

The servants could hear his evil laughter well into their not so pleasant dream world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru keen hearing picked up a strange sound. Like a hurt animal. He made his way toward the sound only to discover Kagome curled into a fetal position whimpering. Sesshoumaru had the urge to grip the bridge of his noise and sigh but refined form it. A memory of his mother flashed across his mind about how she would clam him when he had nightmares as a child. Sesshoumaru knelt and began to softly stoke Kagome's hair back form her forehead and growl deeply in his chest almost like a purr. A deep rumbling sound that was more felt then heard. Kagome clamed at the sound almost intensely. Sesshoumaru could not help but smile to himself in male pride as she responded to his touch like a Inu bitch would. He was brought out of his thoughts by her small hand gripping his and the barley audible words from her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru….don't leave….."

Sesshoumaru knew she was still asleep.

"_She is dreaming of me? Why is she asking this Sesshoumaru not to go? She should know I would never willing leave a charge."_

_**Kagome's Dream**_

"_Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!! Don't leave…I….I….." _

_She couldn't finish the sentence. His back to her, ram rod straight. _

"_Miko, this Sesshoumaru has no more use for you…"_

_Kagome's eyes stung with tears. She had just begun to think he cared for her. That maybe she might be more then just another duty to him. But she was wrong, her usefulness had come to it's end. Her hand clenched at her sides._

"_Fine….I will find the shards myself."_

_Then her dream had changed. His face turned back to hers, something like admiration in his eyes. _

"_I believe you would Miko. Come, let us find them together."_

_Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her. The strips on his wrest glinting in the sunlight. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand._

"_You're so cruel sometimes."_

_Kagome caught the briefest lift of the connors of his mouth._

"_No more then you, Miko."_

_Kagome caught a hint of suffering in his voice. She had to wonder what it meant. _

"_This is only a dream, isn't it? I'll wake up and you will be cold again…"_

_Sesshoumaru only response was a slight nod. Kagome let out a long sigh. _

"_Well, if this is only a dream then maybe I can do something I will never get outside of my dreams."_

_Sesshoumaru stopped as she stopped walking with him. Her turned to face her only to find her head hung her hair covering her face. He put his large callused hand on her check and felt her shudder under his touch, and her skin began to warm. It brought a smile to his lips. _

"_Look at this Sesshoumaru."_

_Kagome obeyed and Sesshoumaru was at loss for what he found in her eyes. Passion for him and if he dare say love… Her lips trembling slightly her heart fluting under his touch. She brought her hand to rest on his cheek as she whispered. _

"_I love you...please never leave…"_

_Then she brought his face closer to hers and their lips met. Kagome thought she was going to die of happiness. _

"_Even if this is a dream…At least in some small way I have told him."_

_She withdrew from the kiss only to find Sesshoumaru with his fingers to his lips with a stunned expression on his face. Kagome smiled at the picture and put it with the things to never forget. As she waved and run off into the worlds of the waking._

_**End Dream**_

Sesshoumaru was very confused by the smells and words coming for the Miko. She went form terrified to aroused to blissful in just a few moments.

"_What a strange women.."_

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh. He disentangles himself from her hand and walk back to the door of the suit she was given upon their arrival at the palace of the south. As he walked down the hallway only to hear interesting sounds coming form inside Kunai suite. They sounded like women, lots of women. With a subtle lift of the eyebrow and ear to the door, Sesshoumaru soon found out more then he wanted to know. So his kitsune gernal was a womanizer. How classic. He opens the door and walks into a scene right out of the best brothels. Kunai's eyes grew wide and the many women in varying states of undress looked at Lord with something of a mix between fear and lust. Kunai grabs a rode and slips into it. Before standing up to address his Lord.

"My Lord…"

Sesshoumaru waved his hand to silence him.

"Kunai my friend, I had always wondered what you do in your free time and now I know. I assume your plea to mate the Miko was part of Rukai plan to see me mated?"

Kunai's eyes lite up and a lecorus grin took over his face.

"Many blessing to Rukai for unveiling the plot! So is it true that you have feeling for Kagome-hime?"

His tail was all but waging. As he waited with baited breath for his lords response. Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow a little higher.

"Dismiss your Ladies and I will tell you."

With a wave of his hand Kunai's most clever spell was dismissed. Sesshoumaru was sourly tempted to roll his eyes.

"Do you not have the capability to have the real thing?"

Kunai laughed.

"If I had the real thing then your would of know of my adventures long ago."

Sesshoumaru did roll his eyes then.

"To think you are the most talented kitsune wizard. He chooses to spend his gifts creating the home brothel spell."

Kunai laughed and bowed low before his lord.

"Your observation is most correct my Lord. But you are avoiding the question."

With a quite sigh Sesshoumaru began to tell Kunai of his feeling for Kagome.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome awoke with the sun. Years of training had thought her to make the most of the daylight. Kagome decided to put on her fighting kimono. It's a deep blue with silver work along the edges with tiny crescent moon floating though the fabric. Kagome then put on her knee length high heeled army boots. She had found that these gave good traction and looked kickass with this dress because of the slits up to mid thigh. She then proceeded to take out her makeup, Not a lot was needed, she has naturally flawless skin, but how she loved the way her eyes looked with a touch of metallic blue eye shadow. She loved the rock star look with her eyes. It gave her eyes a bit of deepness. After she was finished she took a look at herself in the full length mirror. She looked good she thought.

"_Let's see Sesshoumaru resist this!"_

With a smirk to herself she walked out into the garden to do her morning kana. Her moves were graceful and full of life. She felt better then she had felt in years. She was finally going to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel of four souls. But the problem with that was she didn't know if she would be forced to return to her own time forever. She let out sigh. What is a girl to do. Just then she felt a powerful aura. Not one she knew. She braced herself for an attack. But none was forthcoming. She heard gentle laugher. Then a deep voice floated over the breeze to her.

"Cautious little Miko aren't you?"

Kagome let her aura flare up and she smirked when she felt the other aura recede slightly.

"Come out. I will not talk to disembodied voices."

Another laugh, though much louder this time and full of mirth.

"Oh, a lively one too. What a treasure Sesshoumaru has found himself."

With this word the owner of the voice stepped into her view. He had long red hair, though some of it was graying. His eyes were a brilliant green. He was dressed a finely as any lord. Though behind his Sun symbol on his forhead Kagome caught a glimps of Spade symbol in fading iridescent colors.

"You must be Lord Sankia. I am most honored to be guest in your home."

Kagome bowed as was proper. She heard another laugh.

"I wish Kunai had warned that a tengu (heavenly creature) was to be staying at my humble palace."

Kagome smiled.

"I can see where Kunai-chan gets his chram."

Sankai let out a deep laugh with this and walked closer to Kagome.

"Come walk with an old lord."

Kagome took his arm and they made their way around the gardens. They talked of jewel and how Naraku had betrayed her and of Inuyasha. Kagome felt a kinship with this yokia. He seemed to her a perverted grandfather. She felt much love for him. After an hour or so they made their way to breakfast. It was a lovely spread. Many types of bread and boiled eggs.

Sesshoumaru made his way into the breakfast room to find Kagome deep in conversation with the Lord of the South. He was much displeased when he watched the old lord's hand move stealthy towards the Miko's very luscious butt. But was soon delighted when the yokia yelped like a pup who had caught his hand in the beehive. Kagome's miko powers had kept the lord from grabbing her ass. Kagome's glare was enough to make the old man hold up his hands.

"Can't blame an old fox for trying!"

Kagome's light laughter at this set the mood back to pleasant and Sesshoumaru was stunned at her easy acceptance of the old lord.

"_Must be that Monk's influence on her."_

Sesshoumaru let everyone enjoy their breakfast before he broke the topic of the jewel.

"Lord Sankai, you know that we seek the jewel of the four souls and the evil hanyou that possesses a large part of it. We thank you for your hospitably but we must soon depart to recover the piece that is in your lands."

Lord Sankai nodded and fixed Sesshoumaru with a cool look to reveal his own.

"I know the location of the piece that you speak of. It is in a forest called "Soul Revere". It has been many years sense any has ventured into that place. Many of my brave hero's have went in only to never be seen again."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I have heard of this place. The legend goes that Miko-hime of great power and beauty was put to the sword there by her own father for loving a kitsune wizard. The wizard in his rage gave the forest a intelligence of it own to guard miko-hime's body till such a time as one came that could bring her back to life."

Lord Sunkai looked very grave at this telling but when Kagome's eyes lingered to long his happy façade was back in place.

"Yes that is the legend. I hope that you can pentarte this forest and find your piece of the cursed jewel."

Sesshoumaru nodded and excused himself form the table as did Kunai and Rukai. Kagome lingered a bit.

"My Lord Sunkai, I hope I am not to bold. But do you know the name of the miko-hime in the legend?"

With a sharp look at her then as his eyes misted over Sunkai said,

"Hitatoma."

He said this name with such feeling that one could not help feeling that he knew this Lady. Kagome pressed on a little more.

"Was it one of your ancestors that loved Hitatoma?"

His gentle nod was enough for Kagome. She put her hand on his and said.

"If I can I will release her so she might be with her love."

Sunkai looked away.

"Your Lord is waiting for you gentle Miko."

Kagome nodded and got up and walked swiftly to the courtyard were Sesshoumaru, Kunai and Rukai were waiting for her. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Well, let's get this party started!"

Sesshoumaru smiled a little and pulled her close with a small yelp of surprise form her.

"To the Soul Revere forest."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note

Wow, it has been a long time. I know the chapter is short but I wanted to give you something so that you know I have died. All about the fish with be explained. But you must be patient. All will revel its self in do time. Another reason this is so SHORT is because I have to upload this from my phone. It's take forever!! The comps at my work have blocked me form this site no matter how I try. *chases the computer programmers with a BIG stick* But I will try to get more chapters up for your enjoyment. And please review. Thank you for your loyal support of this story. It is the reviews that keep me writing!!


	12. Of Demons and Diamonds

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms, and Moonlight

Chapter 12

Of Demons and Diamonds

_(__Thoughts in Italics)_

As Kagome looked down and observed the forest below them. She couldn't understand how this forest could be keeping hero's captive. All the signs of life in a forest are there. Birds singing, deer playing in open areas and even a wolf or two. Kagome couldn't even feel an evil aura coming form the place.

"Sesshoumaru….This can't be then right forest. There is nothing evil here. I don't sense anything but the jewel."

Sesshoumaru was confused as well. He sensed nothing. Not even low level youkia. This did not make sense.

"Kunai, Rukai do you sense anything?"

Kagome was becoming on edge something wasn't right. If Sesshoumaru couldn't sense anything then either someone of great power was blocking out all there senses or it was a powerful illusion.

"Hey…I think it is a VERY powerful illusion."

Sesshoumaru was about to disagree when he felt something coming quickly to his right. A very powerful demon aura.

"Kunai can you dispel this illusion?"

Kunai was about to answer when he was hit with an arrow in to shoulder.

"KUNAI-CHAN!!"

Kagome screamed. Rukai garbed the kitsune while spreading his massive wings.

"Sesshoumaru-dono we must land. I fear this forest has demon archers."

Sesshoumaru nodded and they made a hasty retreat to an opening in the trees. Rukai set the kitsune down the Kagome was to him in a in instance.

"Kunai-chan, can you hear me?"

With a faint groan and the slight opening of his eyes.

"Yes my Hime."

Kagome roles her eyes.

" You can't be hurt that bad if your still calling me that."

Kagome began looking at his shoulder where the arrow was lodged. The arrow looked plain enough.

"This is going to hurt."

Kunai nodded as she gripped the shaft of the arrow and gave it a good jerk. With a whimper of pain Kunai was free of the arrow. But Kagome was entranced by the thing. It looked to her to have an odd clear stone for the head.

"Kunai-chan your demon healing should have that healed in a few mins. I am going to go wash the head of this arrow off. It looks to be made of something clear instead of metal of flint."

Kunai nodded as Kagome walked over to the small bag she had brought with her. It held a bottle of water and some energy bars. As she washed off the Arrow head she gasped.

"It's made of diamond… no wonder it nearly pieced though your back…."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the miko.

"That is most unusual. Diamonds are one of the only substances that can cut demon flesh without being magically enchanted. But it is so rare to find them this large that we don't worry about them as weapons."

Rukai nodded his agreement.

"It doesn't piece dragon flesh but only in our transformed state. There must be a mine somewhere in this forest."

Kunai had stood up by this time and came to inspect the arrow head as well.

"This diamond is also flawed. See how easy it is to break."

With his claw he pressed down on a near invisible flaw and the diamond spilt into three. Kagome grasped and was surprised that no one else was the least bit impressed.

"He just spilt a DIAMOND into THREE pieces and no one but me is impressed?"

Rukai took a piece of the diamond crushed it into powder with barely flex of his hand.

"Leafling, they may be the hardest substance on this earth but youkai are not just beings of the earth but of the kamis."

Kagome was at a loss for words.

'_I never realized how easily they could crushed me…'_

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of the Miko's slight fear then it was gone as if it was never there. Sesshoumaru was aware that their little show of power had brought something into prospective for the little miko. Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to start moving before any other surprises found them.

As they walked along the deer paths that lead to the jewel, they became aware of an increase sense of despair and felt increasing lonely. Kagome let her aura flare to protect her friends as they walked so they wouldn't be as affected. Sesshoumaru could sense a presence follow them just out of sight range. Sesshoumaru did not sense any malice from this presence only curiosity. So he choose to ignore it for now. Kagome felt it as well. But she could tell that it was female and the aura seemed very familiar somehow. Kagome was distracted before she could figured out who the aura was like by bright flash of light. Sesshoumaru let out a vicious growl as engery from the flash collided with him. Holy ki.

"Miko, Barrier!"

Kagome waved her hands in a series of gestures and a powerful barrier was up almost immediately. Kunai and Rukai let out a sigh of relief and Sesshoumaru looked to where the flash had originated from. His keen eyes could pick out a long stone table with a body floating above the stone.

"No wonder anyone sent here did not return. She lets out a pulse of holy ki when anyone approaches her. Not many youkai can withstand that much ki at once."

Kagome nodded.

"And guess where the jewel fragment is? Right under her stone alter. Looks like I am the one that has to go it. If you guys get any closer she will purify you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and then suddenly he was aware of the presence again but it was much closer. She come barleing out of the tree line.

"Kaggie-chan!!! Sesshou-chan!!! Why in the seven hells did you send me on a mission right before you left the castle to find the shikon no tama?!!"

Sukinama ran up and hugged the miko till she swore her ribs would crack.

"Nice to you see you too. Suki-chan."

Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to role his eyes at her behavior. To think she was 3rd general of his army. As if know his thoughts she turned and stuck her tounge out him.

"It was your fault you know. If you hadn't sent me on that stupid mission I wouldn't of had to track you guys for days!!"

Kagome began to laugh at how this fiery demon talked to Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe you can help me Suki-chan."

With a sly smile and wink she said,

"Anything for my Kaggie-chan."

Kagome did role her eyes.

"You know I don't like girls Suki-chan."

Suki shrugged and smirked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru.

"Can't blame a girl for trying"

Kagome giggled at this and began to walk toward the table, was stopped when another diamond headed arrow hit the ground before her. She fell to her butt not a moment to soon.

"That was not cool…"

Suki helped the miko up and kept close eye out for anymore arrows. Then as Kagome was about to take another step forward a voice boomed around them. Seeming to come form all around them.

"What is your business here? Do you seek to free the Hime from her eternal slumber if so you must prove yourself worthy in battle."

Kagome locked onto the powerful demon aura. He was standing behind the stone table. But she could not see him. Then as if on queue he stepped around the table. He was not taller then a 12 year old. But his aura spoke of vast powers. Both youkai and holy. Kagome let her aura flare out to it max. The eyes of the seemly child snapped to her. This child had deep black eyes his hair was in a low pony tail but also black as coal. He was dressed in dark green and one could see gold threading along the him. His aura spoke of long years. Kagome took a brave step forward just as Sesshoumaru was about to push her behind him. He let out a low growl and Kagome turned to face him. Her sea blue orbs dancing with merriment.

"This is my battle my Lord. I ask that you do not interfere."

Sesshoumaru was about to deney her when he caught a scent of the child before him.

'_Elf…they were said to be gone form this realm long ago...'_

Sesshoumaru nodded and took a step back.

'_I must not interfere if she is ever to really believe that she is strong.'_

Kagome gave him a brilliant smile and turned back to her opponent and began to walk forward again. She stopped about 10 paces away form him and gave a low bow.

"I am the Miko Kagome Higorshi. I have come to free the Hime and gather the jewel fragment that is under stone alter."

The child returned her bow.

"I am Delkin. First of Knight of the Soul Revere and charged with the task of guarding the Miko-Hime Hitatoma till such time as one can best me in combat. Then and only then shall her soul be released back to her body so the gates will open and let my people though to this realm once again."

Kagome nodded.

"I don't understand… I thought she was in love with a kitsune wizard and was killed by her own father to keep her come joining him…"

The child knight nodded.

"Yes, but she is one of my people. When her father put her to the sword he set in motion an ancient cruse of my people. Her body became a lock to the gateway between ethereal and physical plain. My people walk both. They are locked in the ethereal realm for his wrongs against innocent love."

Kagome nodded.

"Well, as long as you promise your people arent' going to start killing demons, and humans I don't see a problem with setting them free."

The child knight nodded.

"This is match to the death…"

Those words hung in the air like a death toll. Kagome nodded and took out a beautiful fan and long phoenix feather. She then focused her ki into the feather and it became a sunset colored sword that glowed with fire. Her fan held a dragon design on it. The opponents stared at each other for moment before Delkin pulled from his side a diamond encrusted rapier and small shield appeared on the forearm of his left arm. Kagome smirked she had seen this style of fighting before. She was sure he was counting on her not knowing his moments with the odd blade. But her guess was that he had no clue where she came form. Delkin was first to move. He just standing there one moment then gone the next and he was inform of her took a stab at her right side but she was to sparing with demons so his attack did not surprise her. She had learned long to read body and aura for her attackers next move. She was not as quick but she was adapt at that. Her fan knocked his rapier to the side and she brought her katana down hard on his forearm shield knocking him back a pace. Kagome didn't; give him a moment to recover before she sliced at his face with her fan with its razor sharp edge. She knew her miko powers would not harm his as much as demon but she could use them as a distraction.

Delkin knew he had met a good match in this little miko when she parried his first attack and then managed to thrust him back. He sensed something more to her then just miko powers. It was almost like his kind a blend of demon and miko to make something so much more. He would have to push her hard because she could not hope to beat with only her miko powers alone. Delkin drove him with his rapier for a faint her her exposed thigh but as she was about to parry this her dipped low and tried to kick her legs form under her. But she must of sensed his move because she used her miko power to push herself off the ground as he leg came round. He stood up slowly as she floated back to ground in front of him.

"Miko, have you had enough of these games?"

Kagome let a small smile play over her features.

"I thought it would be nice to have a bit of a warm-up."

Delkin let a smile slide over his features.

"It will be a match to remember Miko."

Kagome brought her fan around front of her and whispered the words

"Dragon Heart!"

Form her fan a blast energy shot forth at Delkin. It ripped the ground apart as it made its way toward him. He did not even seem to move. As he brought his shield in front him. As the dust settled he put down his shield.

"My turn."

Was all Delkin said as he seemed to disappear. Kagome had just enough warning form her senses to tell he was coming for her form left. She slammed her sword into his has he made a slice at her neck. She pushed him back again and made a slice as his ribs but was blocked by his shield. He flipped back away from her slice and raised his shield to the sky and called the words,

"Dark Star!"

A ball of black energy formed in his hand then suddenly it shot out of his hand toward Kagome. She simply stabbed her sword into the ground and whispered

"Barrier."

A light pink and gold barrier found around her just as the ball stuck it. The ball was absorbed and then forced into her fan that she in turn pointed at Delkin. The ball shot out of the fan and right back to Delkin who put up his shield and blocked his own attack.

"Nicely played, Little Miko."

Kagome let out a low growl.

'_I can't et past that shield. I wonder if it only resilience to magically attacks……only one way to find out.'_

Kagome ran at him full force and made to bash him in the head with her sword and as she predicted he held his shield over his head to block. She slammed her sword into it hard. She heard the faint sound of it cracking. But she soon felt a searing pain along her ribs. But her question was answered. She back flipped out of his range. And put her hand to her side. Only a shallow cut but it would weaken her if not treated soon. That is the way of the rapier. Death by many cuts or puncture a vital organ. Kagome knew she could eliminate his shield now. But she was have to be quick about it.

Delkin knew she was up to something but what was his answer. Had purposely let him score that hit.

'_Clever little thing, but not clever enough.'_

Delkin thrust his sword into the ground and began to chant. A wave a energy gathered around him building and building till the very force of it should of crushed him.

"Falcon Wave!"

All that force came straight at Kagome and she couldn't move to dodge it not would her barrier absorbed that much. She did the only thing she could think of she placed her fan in font of her and stabbed her sword into the ground and she called upon all her miko powers and meet his wave with one of her own. As her Wave met his it seemed her passed right though his null some but not all. Some other power was left and that power hit Kagome hard knocking her into a tree splintering it. Kagome was dazed as she saw Delkin slowly walking toward her.

"it is finished, Little Miko. Die with Honor."

He was about 10 paces away when she got to her feet.

"I'm not that easy to Kill…I have bested the greatest In Army of West and I will not be taken down When I am so close to completing that DAMN jewel!! And I promised Sukai I would free her…."

With each word something within her broke. Her aura increased beyond anything he had ever seen. Her hair took on a deep blue sheen and her eyes when she looked up at him were the color of the ocean in a storm all white caps and lighting and deep black water. Her ears began to grow points and her nails turned into claws hen a tail black with a blue sheen like her hair grew form her base of her spine to rap around her left shoulder. As her eyes met his he knew he was lost, here was the Goddess of the Endless Sea…..

And all he could do was stare in wonder….watch his death with a joyous heart….

"I'm Free…"

He whispered to the raging winds and rain that began to fall…

The Goddess had but to whisper these damning words…

"Sailors Misery…"

And Lighting came crashing down upon his small form and when the storm clears all could see there was nothing left of the Child Knight Delkin but a first sized diamond of the deepest blue.

Author's Note

Wow, we now have elves. I'm sorry about the Cliffy guys, but I want more reviews…Plus I would like to see where you think this is going. Please tell me if you like it or not. I am sad soul I need encouragements!!! Plus I have just gotten out of writers evil block and need some serious reviews. No more please update. Feel free to leave a really long one tell me if you hate or if my grammar sucks cause I know it does. Spelling is bad too… But as long as the story is still good please let me know if you like it.

Loves Black Moon


	13. Shattered Heart & Broken Pride

Vanilla, Cherry Blossoms and Moonlight

Chapter 13

Shattered Heart

Broken Pride

Sesshoumaru was shocked. His mouth hanging slightly open, just enough to glimpse his canines. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. He thought her lovely as a human miko. But as a demon or he mentally corrected himself, A Goddess. Her form was exquisite. The biggest addition being her momoko (like the fluffy thing on sess's shoulder) It being a deep blue black, like her hair but with some sliver mixed in here and there. Tiny scales like a fish all down it's length. The end reminded him of the tails of the fish he had seen Kagome make dance that long forgotten day in his garden.

As the goddess's stormy ocean colored orbs turn to the demon lord, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes captured him like the riptide just off the beach, carrying him further and further in till there in the wooded sanctuary of the lost elves of Soul Revere, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land, felt his heart shatter. She would never be his now. Her fate was sealed, as surely as he was sealed to his lands. She would join the kamis after this last adventure on earth. For her birth was foretold at the first gathering of the elders of youkai society. She was the Goddess of the Never Ending Sea. Keeper of the all magical and arcane secrets.

As Kagome's feet touched the earth, her eyes still locked with Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. A small smile played across her now rosy rued lips. With graceful steps so silent his ears, had trouble finding any sound, it was as if his world had shrunk to nothing but her. The way her hips moved in that primal rhythm of sensual sexuality, his beast was oddly quite as if entranced by her as well. Her smell intensified as she reached within feet of his tall frame. She was still nearly a head smaller then him. He suddenly felt the need to touch her, to make sure his mind had not been unhinged.

A distant part of his mind wondered at the strange emotions controlling this moment but they were quickly washed away as he felt, in a rather stunned way, the tips of his fingers gently ghost across the flesh of her cheek. He could feel her warmth, he could not help but to cup that cheek. Her eyes shifted color in that moment, they almost began to glitter, like sunlight on the waves crashing against a warm sandy beach, all blues and warm light. Then her voice brought him back form his trance.

"Sessou, will you hold me just this once? I am so frightened…"

Her words shattered his last shards of resolve, he could smell her fear now. But he knew she had nothing to fear. He would always protect her. His beast rumbled in his chest. He did not need to ask it why. He knew, the beast had chosen her and would settle for no one else. He felt his heart break more. But he could not deny her so simple an action, even if it felt like his newly discovered heart was shattering. He felt his arm slid around her small waist and pull her close while his hand that was cupping her cheek followed to her waist. He felt her lay her head against his chest. His eyes closed in bliss as he felt her arm slid around his neck. He chanced a deep inhale. This close her scent was madding. He pulled her closer as he leaned down to whisper in her newly demon sensitive ears.

"You have nothing to fear Kagome, You are mine to protect, no matter what form you take."

He lifted his hand to her cheek once again to guide her eyes back to his, Stormy, conflicted orbs meet his.

"Sesshou…What am I? As soon as finally discover how to really control my powers all new ones appear and even my body is different this time…Who am I?"

He let a small smile play across his lips. He felt her gasp, and it sent shock waves though his body. He must remember to smile more, if just for her.

"You are Kagome, but you are also a goddess. Lady of the Endless Sea, Keeper of all magical and Arcane knowledge. And my friend…"

He felt his heart nearly stop as her eyes light up in surprise and something he never expected to see anyone but Rin look at him with. Love, unconditional love.

"Really I am your friend? You think of me that way…?"

He smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

"Has this Sesshoumaru ever lied to you?"

He felt her stiffen for a moment and then before even he really knew what he was doing he bent down and captured her lips in a soul searing, toe curling, kiss. That left no room for argument that Sesshoumaru, Ruler was the Western Lands had fallen for the one women he knew he could never have.

Kagome was in heaven. Her mind had shut off all other thoughts but how wonderful his lips felt against her and how his tongue ghost over her lips softly demanding entrance, which she was most happy to provide him. He tasted of sweet mint and a hint of something darker. As she clung to him, her knees given out at the first brush of his lips, she realized that no she wasn't dreaming and yes, her treasured friend was kissing her. Sesshoumaru was not just only kissing, but fanning a fire in her core that she was hopeless against it's tide.

As the need for air finally broke them apart if only by a few centimeters, Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against hers. A sense of masculine pride filled him as he noticed how her once rose hued lips turning a deep red for his loving abuse. He could hear her heart still beating slightly faster then normal. He could also smell her arousal and it nearly broke him again. But his control was coming back now.

Kagome had never felt like this, his kiss had touched her soul. She felt almost complete in his arms. Then she feels a deep rumble in his chest and looks up him.

"Kagome, we must get the jewel shard. Then I will explain all that you are now. And we will discuss how things stand between us. But I think that best done in a more private setting don't you?"

He let his eyes drift to the shocked faces of his generals. Kagome blushed and stepped away form Sesshoumaru.

"So yea…umm…Jewel shard…Jewel shard…."

She walked to the alter, the woman laying there looked to only be asleep, but there was a slight red wound on her neck just barely visible. Kagome put her finger tips to her plus and found that yes she was still alive just barely though. It must be poison. Kagome decided now was as good a time as any to see what her new found powers are capable of. She raises one hand over her head and the other over her heart. A pink glow begins to start at her finger tips and travel up her arm. When her whole body is aglow, she lowers her hands to the woman. When her hands make contact the woman arches her back as if in pain, then turns her head abruptly to the left and vomit's a foul smelling liquid up. Her eyes turn back to Kagome's and she smiles softly and in a voice that even the sweetest sounding bird would envy says,

"Thank you, my Lady of the Endless Sea. I knew you would come. Our Wiseman told me not to fear and then injected into my neck a poison that would not kill me but kept me asleep until your pure touch awakens me. So here I am, and now I must tell you how to free my people for the shard you seek may be under this alter. But it is in the ethereal realm, it's power can be felt across the dimensions."

Kagome felt like stabbing something. Why in the world did the damn kamis decided that she just had to become one of them then send her to another dimension to retrieve yet another of the stupid jewel shards.

Kagome sighed slightly. Great now she is going to be a dimension jumping goddess now. Well, life just got A LOT more complicated. She looked back to beloved phoenix friend.

"I call to you Sukinama, my phoenix sister. Please, Let me use you to cross into this next dimension to retrieve the shard of the Shikon no tama."

Suki smiled softly at Kagome.

"Of course, you silly girl. You're the reason I was reborn this time. I have known this moment would come sense I was hatched into this life. Come my sweet sister of my soul. Let us see what this elfin land was like and hopeful we will return within the hour."

Suki then disappeared in a swirl of flame. Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru as the heat buffed her sensitive demon skin. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he felt her soft body push closer to him. He was astonished that she would seek him above all her companions for such comfort as this. His heart broke a little more as he pulled her closer to him, seeking one more sweet moment with her. He opened his golden orbs to find her eyes locked on his face. He smiled just for her again. A slight raising of the corners of his lips letting just the very tips of his fangs show. Kagome gasped and then she smiled so bright that it shamed the phoenix fire that had erupted just moments ago.

Kagome knew then that her heart belonged to this demon. That small smile had been just for her… Small tears leaked form the corners of her brightly shining eyes. She raised her small clawed tipped hands to his cheeks and ran her finger tips so softly down his magenta straps. As she reached the end of the straps she pushed into his moonlight colored hair and knew then she would never tire of running her fingers though its glorious length. She grabs tugged slightly to get him to lean down closer as she brought her lips to his in a passion filled kiss. Sesshoumaru was shocked but he quickly tighten his hold on her. Pressing her soft body as close to his without hurting her against his armor. Kagome was in heaven once again. As they broke apart she smiled up at him.

"I will be back, Koi. Wait for word at the Southern Lord's castle. I will return there as soon as this business is settled. Come Princess. You have to help me gain the shard. I will bring you back here to be with your love if you wish it at the end of this. But for now I need you."

The princess smiled and walked to stand beside Suki and then in that voice like the tinkling of soft bells said.

"They await my return. For as soon as the shard is brought back here then the elves will be able to walk between once again. You need not worry about bringing me back. Once there I can come and go as I please."

Kagome smiled at her as Sesshoumaru let go of her slowly, savoring the last feelings of her against his finger tips. He knew he would never get enough of that feeling. As she walked over to Suki and the princess she looked over her shoulder at the other generals and smiled softly at them.

"Keep him safe for me…"

They both smiled and bowed.

"As you wish My Lady."

Kagome smiled and looked back at Sesshoumaru one last time.

"Will you wait for me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and she smiled her special smile for him one last time then jumped onto Suki's fully transformed self. The princess then jumped up behind her and Suki let her wings unfurl and begin to sing the most haunting melody he had ever heard in his long life. The melody seemed to float across the sky then another blinding light that froced him to avert his eyes. As she took flight he saw for just a moment a portal to the dimension they were heading two. Then all was gone in a flash of light.

As the light died down he slowly opened his eyes to see that they had disappeared completely. He sighed then turned to face the very shocked and amused faces of his generals. He slipped back into his emotionless face once again and begin to walk back to the Northern Lord's castle fully intent on waiting for her to come back to him. His beast roared with pride. She had responded to him. He would work something out. There had to be a way. The Kamis could not hate him as bad as to curse him to love a women that he could never have…could they? Sesshoumaru scuffed at the idea. He would strike down the Kamis if he had need to so he could be with her.

Kunai was stunned. He just saw a miracle. His lord kiss a once was human miko turned ocean goddess. His world just got a lot bigger, he grinned and turned to followed his lord.

The old dragon smiled and turned to follow his lord as well. Just when he thought he was old enough to have seen everything something surprises him. He never really thought to see his lord show that much emotion toward the girl. His smile grew as he thought about Inu no tashio. How prude he would be of his eldest boy at this moment.

A soft breeze floated by and Sesshoumaru caught a scent he thought long gone form this world. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Then softly he heard her voice float by on the breeze.

"I am so prude of you, my sweet son. I love you…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and smiled again.

"I love you too…Mother…"

Author Note: I am so sorry about not updating in a million years. I am Surprised this story is even still on fan fiction. Anyways, thank you all for reading. And be expecting another chapter soon. Things in my life have finally clamed down enough so I can write once again. Again thank you for all you who read this. Also, as always I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charas.


End file.
